Revenge in the Clinic
by Revengent
Summary: What happens when House becomes the object of revenge, and terror follows him and others everywhere he goes? COMPLETE at long last.
1. Chapter 1

**So ahem...I know I started this story like two years ago and then I kind of left it hanging. But I got flamed, and I lost my confidence. I shouldn't of let that happen. This is me telling you now, flames are not appreciated. Constuctive crit. is welcomed with open arms, but I will not tolerate flaming. Go take your anger out on kick boxing or something. **

**But anyways. I revived this story, and I remembered that I liked it. So I re-vamped it since I write better now, changed all the _should of _and _would ofs_ to should _have_ and would _haves _(I was really bad at that), and I changed somethings that make it better. So I'm going to post the rest of the fic. For those that read it before, I suggest going back and reading chapters 1-6 to remember what happened (it was a long time ago) and because somethings did change.**

**The plot of this has the characters from a season one episode _Mob Rules_. You don't have to see it to understand the story. Just that they were mob guys, one of them came in for treatment, House cured him, the he (the patient, not House) went into witness protection. The rest is explained in the fic.**

**So I hope you like it, and as always, R&R! And have fun!**

**Oh and if you've been reading my humor fic _Ask a Doctor!_ let me tell you that this is very different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. If I did, the old fellows would still be working with House. **

House grabbed a file off of the top of the seemingly endless pile on the nurse's desk. Woo hoo. With every new day, there was always another sick patient to cure. House just couldn't maintain his enthusiasm for clinic duty.

House quickly read the file. Symptoms: cough. Wow, this was going to be a toughie, he might even have to call for help to diagnose this challenging medical mystery. Yeah, right.

House sighed and limped toward exam room two, where the coughing, sniveling patient awaited.

When House opened the door, he noticed two unusual things. One, the supposedly sick guy was standing, leaning against the opposite wall and looking very non-sick. And two, the guy looked strangely familiar, although House could not place his identity.

"Hello...," House glanced back down at the file. "Joseph." House still couldn't remember where he would know him from, but House shook off the déjà vu feeling and shut the door behind him. Maybe he was just imagining it. "How can I help you today?" House asked as he sat at the rolling stool and flipped open the medical chart.

The guy took a step closer to House. "Close the blinds," he firmly ordered.

House looked at the man curiously, but did as he was told. After he shut the blinds, he turned back to the guy. _Great, _House thought. _He probably wants to show me his Gonorrhea._

"You know me, but you don't know from where, right?" the guy asked.

"Uh..." This was defiantly not the question House was expecting. "Should I? Do I owe you anything? Because if I do, I'm sorry it's going to have to wait."

"You should remember me. My brother, Joey, came in a couple of months ago. He was sick, and you cured him," the man said as he walked around the examination table.

"But who are you? Are you really Joseph…Copeland?" House asked, holding up the file.

"I gave a fake name to the nurses. I'm really Bill Arnello." He stood over House, looking down menacingly. "Do you remember me now?"

House was starting to remember vaguely. He was one the brothers that had been in the mob business. The other brother, Joey had been the one that was sick, and had gone into witness protection after House had treated him. House vividly remembered 

Bill threatening him, and any others that got in the way. However, House had not been bothered by him since, nor done anything to deserve a call from the "family" business.

"Of course I remember you Bill," House said. Maybe Bill wasn't here to punish House. After all, it was Bill and his brother that had given him his new Corvette that he had had for a short amount of time. "How can I help?"

"After my brother went home, he was okay and all. So he went and testified and went into witness protection as planned," Bill explained as he walked to the window and peered through the blinds. "Until he died two months later."

The emphasis that Bill put on the last sentence worried House. "Did the uh, defendant get him?" House asked, making a gun gesture with his forefinger and thumb. "Bang?"

"No. He died from liver failure." Bill turned away from the blinds, letting them swing and clash against each other. "The very thing that you were supposed to cure him from."

House swallowed and thought out his next words carefully. "He was fine when he left here-"

"I don't care. You were supposed to cure him. It's your fault he died," Bill said calmly, despite the serious subject matter.

"Well, I don't really understand why you're telling me this…," House let the sentence linger off into silence.

Bill smiled and got uncomfortably close to House's face. "You remember what I said before. I'll take away all the things you love until you have nothing."

House leaned back in his chair. "Th-that's not necessary."

Bill grabbed House by his collar by both hands. "I think it is. It's only fair after you took away from me the only thing I cared about. And after you have suffered all that you can handle, I promise to kill you."

House shivered nervously. He stranded against Bill's grasp of his collar and looked at the door behind him. It wasn't that far away.

But Bill's reflexes were quick. As soon as House started to move toward the door, Bill had him pinned against it.

"You think you can go anywhere?" Bill asked. "I'm not done with you yet." Bill threw House to the floor, and then stood over House.

"Joey was all I cared about and you took him away from me."

"I didn't take him, a faulty liver did," House said from the floor, as he struggled to get up.

House experienced blow in the stomach from Bill's foot. House grimaced in pain, but managed to drag himself on his elbows around the other side of the exam table. He pulled out his cell phone, and went through his small list of contacts. Cameron was alphabetically first, and for the sake of time, he pressed the button to call her. On the first ring though, House received another hit, this time in the back of his head. House dropped his phone as he held the back his head.

Bill stepped over House and picked up his phone. House watched as last resort for help was thrown against the wall and broke. "You're not going to be making any more calls," Bill said. Bill looked down at his side at the cane that had been abandoned from its user. He bent down and picked it up and examined it.

"You are not all that you seem Gregory House. You present yourself as a strong, independent person that can make it on his own. But you are pathetic," Bill spat with his back towards House.

As Bill was insulting him, House struggled to stand without causing too much commotion, but he was having trouble.

"You make other people's lives miserable to make you feel better. And the thing that is really confusing to me is that you fill your life with loneliness to fill the holes you have forced into your life. So you are the reason that you have pain in your life, and just because you hurt, you think that everyone else should too."

House managed to stand up right by using the exam table as support. When he tried to get to the door, Bill hit him hard in the back with his cane.

House fell, causing the stool to overturn with him. House counted as Bill hit House again, again, and again until he had lost count. Just when House thought that he could not take one more strike from the cane, Bill stopped.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy?" Bill asked from someone above.

"I thought…that...you weren't going to...kill me until later," House managed to say.

Bill twirled House's cane. "I'm not going to kill you now; that will come later. I just want you to feel some of the pain Joey had to go through." He hit House again. "Payback. Revenge. Vengeance for Joey. Whatever you want to call it. It's all the same to me."

The pain House had was unbearable. "Hurting me won't bring your brother back," House managed to choke.

"No. But it does make me feel better." Bill whacked House again, making a horrible thud. "And I get my revenge." Bill hit House in the thighs. House just laid there unable to 

defend himself while he got whacked repetitively with his own cane that Bill twirled in his hand again.

When House thought he was going to pass out from the pain, Bill bent down to where House was on the floor. "Had enough?"

House looked at Bill but was unable to answer. So he settled for a death-glare.

"That's what I thought. When someone finds you I'll be long gone. But don't worry; you'll be seeing me soon. You think that you are alone now, but we'll see how alone you are when you have no one."

The Bill took House's head and slammed it against the exam table. He watched as House's eyes slowly closed. Then he stood up and laid House's cane next to his still body.

Bill looked around the room a final time, straightened his tie, and then left as though nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, revised.**

**So as always, read and review! Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

Lisa Cuddy walked angrily through the halls of her hospital. For the last thirty minutes she had been trying to get in contact with House, but had been unsuccessful. She figured that he'd be in the Cardiology lounge, one of his new hangouts, but he wasn't there. Then she tried Wilson's office, however Wilson said that he hadn't seen him all day. After that, Cuddy went to the guy's locker room and left without any luck. As a last result, she went to House's own office, however it she found empty as the other places.

When Cuddy found him, House was going to be in so much trouble. Tons of extra clinic duty awaited him. She had walked all over this hospital, called and paged him multiple times, and had not heard or seen hair or hide of him.

When she was walking back to the clinic, she passed doctors Cameron and Chase. Cuddy paused to talk to them.

"Has either of you heard from House?" Cuddy asked.

"No. We were kind of wondering the same thing," Chase said.

"So you haven't heard _or_ seen him at all?"

"Well, he went to the clinic a few hours ago. Then about twenty minutes ago, he called my phone," Cameron explained. "But when I answered it, he wasn't there. I just thought he was playing around, but then when we tried to call and page him, he wouldn't answer."

Cuddy thought about it for a second. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Chase asked following behind Cuddy.

"The clinic." Cuddy sighed. Knowing House, he had probably found some kid that had a Game boy and they were comparing games. Either that or he had a patient that was a hooker.

When the three got to the clinic, Cuddy went straight to the nurse's station. "Where's Dr. House?" she asked.

"He went into exam room two about thirty minutes ago with a patient," the nurse said.

"Has the patient left? Did House leave?"

"I don't know about Dr. House, but the patient left a while ago. Here's his file." The nurse handed Cuddy a file.

Cuddy glanced down at the file before handing it to Chase. She walked briskly to exam room two with Cameron and Chase following behind. When they got there, Cuddy flung open the door.

The first thing they noticed was the eerie silence of the room compared to the rest of the hospital. Then as they walked more in, they gasped at what they saw.

There was House, lying on the ground in a contorted position. For several seconds they stood gaping at him before their doctor instincts kicked in.

"Chase, go get help," Cuddy ordered. Chase ran out of the room while Cuddy and Cameron bent down to examine House.

_Please don't be dead,_ silently begged Cuddy. She found a pulse on his wrist. It was slightly slow, but she'd take it. It was a pulse.

"His pulse is a tad slow, but he has one," said Cuddy.

Cameron sighed with relief.

"Help me turn him over," said Cuddy. The two managed to flip House over on his back. When they did, they paused and stared. His body was bruised and he had a cut on his forehead that was wet with blood.

"Who would do this to him?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy ignored Cameron's question. "Give me his stethoscope."

Cameron picked up House's stethoscope off the floor and handed it to Cuddy. She unbuttoned House's shirt while Cuddy placed the stethoscope to House's chest.

"How's his breathing?" Cameron asked.

"Okay," reported Cuddy. She stood up. "I'll be back." Cuddy left to find out where Chase went and to hurry him up.

Cameron looked back down at House. She opened one of his eyelids to reveal his crystal-blue eyes. Cameron took a light out of her pocket and shinned it in his eyes, making the pupils shrink. When she took the light away, they went back to their normal size, adjusting to the room-lighting.

Cameron looked up. Cuddy, Chase and two nurses came into the room with a gurney.

"His pupils are reactive," Cameron reported, standing up.

Cuddy led Cameron to the other side of the room while they watched Chase and the nurses lift House onto the gurney.

"You go," Cuddy said to Cameron. "I'll stay here and deal with things."

Cameron nodded and Chase and her left with the unconscious House.

Cuddy looked to the ground. There was House's cane, laying there all by its self. She bent down to pick it up, realizing that it must have been the weapon used against House. She grasped it in one hand and ran her other on the smooth wood. It seemed so odd to see it without House, you always saw him with it. That's why it saddened her to think that something he always carried with him hurt him.

As Cameron and Chase rushed House upstairs, many people stood by to stare as they went past. Other doctors whispered in each other's ears, discussing what could have happened to House. A few tried asking Cameron and Chase what had happened.

Cameron and Chase looked at each other knowing the same thing. House wouldn't want to be pitted for. He was just that way - he didn't want anyone worrying or caring for him or prying into his business. So the two doctors didn't appease the other doctor's curiosity.

Cameron sighed as the elevator doors shut, giving House the privacy he would have wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed some of this chapter.**

**R&R, that lets me know what you think. I like hearing from you!**

* * *

"Who did this?" Wilson asked. He had just found out what had happened to House and was at the Ducklings side, questioning them.

"We don't know, but Cuddy is talking to the police," Chase explained.

"But you must know something."

"What's important now is making sure House is okay," Cameron said, trying to calm Wilson and herself at the same time.

"I know, I know, it's just -" Wilson sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "So how is he?"

"He's unconscious and bruised really bad. He's getting x-rays and a MRI now," Chase said.

"How long before we know?"

"About five minutes," Foreman said.

"Okay. I'll...go wait." Wilson went into House's empty hospital room.

Nine minutes later, Chase wheeled House into the room, with Foreman and Cameron following behind. Wilson got up and looked over House, examining him. He didn't say anything as he looked down at his friend, but bit his bottom lip.

"Did a number on him, didn't they?" Foreman asked as he hooked House up to the monitors.

"Yeah." Wilson looked away. "How where the tests?"

"He had a concussion, but no permanent damage or broken bones. He was lucky," Chase said.

Wilson sighed with relief and looked back at House. "Yeah, but I'm sure he won't see it that way."

The three Ducklings had no answer and were thankful when Cuddy burst into the room breaking the silence.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked.

They told her what they had just told Wilson.

"That's a relief," Cuddy said. She glanced at House's sleeping form on the bed, but quickly looked away. "But I haven't been as successful. No one could identify that patient and neither could any of the security cameras."

"What about the patient name? Did you check that?" Chase asked.

"Tried. 'Joseph Copeland' turned out to be a fake name. However, there was something that House had written on the file."

"What was that?" Wilson asked.

"It was a name. Joey Smith."

"Joey Smith?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Yes. But I have no idea what that means, and neither can the police. Does it have any significance to you?"

Wilson, Chase, and Foreman shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Cameron tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"So there's no suspect?" Wilson asked.

"I'm afraid not," Cuddy said while staring at House's steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I guess for now, this is all we can do," Foreman said passively.

Cuddy glanced to her watch. "I have to go downstairs and meet some people." Cuddy left the room with her white coat trailing her.

Chase sighed. "I'm going to go too - eat dinner." He looked to the others. "You all want to come?"

"I'll go, I need to get away from all the excitement," Foreman said. "Wilson, Cameron do you want to come?"

"Na, I'll stay here," Wilson said.

"Me too," said Cameron.

Foreman shrugged and followed Chase out of the room.

Cameron went over and sat in the chair next to Wilson. They both were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon, Wilson broke the silence.

"I wonder what he said to whoever did this to him."

Cameron looked over at Wilson and managed a grin. "I don't know."

They went back to their silence. After about twenty minutes, Cameron heard the beginnings of Wilson's snoring.

Cameron sighed and moved her gaze over to House. He was wearing the traditional white medical gown and was much bruised.

Who would do this to him? Was it some random person just wanting to beat on someone? Or was it something he did? Or could it be...revenge?

Who would want revenge on House? An answer floated into Cameron's mind: a patient. Then it clicked. Cameron remembered from not to many months ago they had a patient - the then not so dead Joey Smith.

Cameron's heart began to race. But Joey was their patient a long time ago. So…what?

Cameron stood up. She decided to go check his medical file, maybe there was something there that could help. She looked over at the sleeping Wilson. Should she wake him?

He would probably tell her that she was over thinking this and to let the professionals handle the investigation. However, Cameron had a hunch, and she wanted to act on it. So Cameron left the sleeping Wilson.

Cameron walked down the hall nervously. It was late at night and every time someone passed her, she quickened her pace a little more.

When she got to House's office she closed the door and shut the blinds. She didn't want everyone to see at her, because then they would come in and ask how House was - she didn't want to be bothered with that.

Cameron yawned and went to the only source of light in the room - House's computer. She sat in the chair and moved the mouse to make the screen saver to disappear. She opened the program that held transcripts of past patients. While she waited for it to load she smiled at the thought that maybe she could end up getting clues to find the suspect. How would that look, experienced investigators couldn't figure it out, but young, female doctor can.

The program popped up and Cameron typed in "Smith, Joey".

While she waited for the computer to search through all the files, Cameron looked around House's usual mess of a desk. There was his collection of CD's, the big tennis ball and some scattered paperwork.

The computer showed one result for a Joey Smith. Cameron read it quickly.

Name: Joey Smith Age: 35 Discharged: 4-20-04

Cameron sighed for House's lack of charting. She scrolled down to read the personal notes section.

A small sentence came on the screen and Cameron read it too. "Joey and Bill (brother/lawyer) are in the mob business. They were nice, although Bill slapped Chase."

Cameron smiled at House's notes. They were humorous and they gave her the information she needed. She could bet that it was Joey's brother Bill that was their suspect. She could remember how…possessive he was of his brother.

Cameron closed the program, thinking maybe House's notes weren't so bad after all. Cameron got out of her chair and ran into someone wearing a hat and sunglasses that had been standing behind her.

_That's odd, I didn't hear anyone come in, _Cameron thought. "Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, you can tell me what you were looking at," the man said.

"Just some medical files," answered Cameron.

The person slammed Cameron on the desk and held her down. She moved her head to see the person take off his hat and glasses, and gasped as her memory came back to her. It was him - Bill Arnello.

"HE-" Cameron began to yell but Bill quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up," he said in a harsh whisper.

Cameron jerked her head and freed her mouth. "H-"

"Do you think I'm kidding? I'll through you over this damn balcony."

Cameron tried screaming through his hand. Then Bill picked her up. She tried to kick her way free, but only knocking over things in the process. Bill opened the door that led to House's balcony reveling the dark night. Cameron kept squirmed but it was no use; he was too strong.

Bill hung Cameron over the balcony's edge, forcing her to look four stories down to the parking lot. Cameron shut her eyes closing out the sight below her.

"No no! I'm sorry please help me up!" Cameron pleaded.

Bill dragged Cameron back up and held on to her arm tightly. "Smart girl." They stood outside in the breeze.

"What do you want from me?" Cameron asked timidly.

"I'm here to take you."

Cameron started to shake and could feel tears forming. She could only say a single word. "Why?"

"You're one of House's minions. You helped him in treating by brother-"

"We cured him!"

Bill shook Cameron violently. "Don't ever interrupt me again. Joey died two months later, because House didn't do his job. And now, he will pay-"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

Bill slapped Cameron on the cheek. "What did I say about not interrupting me!" Bill took a deep breath and exhaled. "You are one of the few House also cares about. Plus, you helped him misdiagnosis my brother," Bill said. "Now we go." Bill dragged Cameron back into House's dark office. He picked up his hat and glasses and put them on with one hand. Before they went into the hall Bill whispered into Cameron's ear.

"Give me your cell and pager."

Sighing, Cameron handed them over.

"Good girl. Now we're going to go out there, and you're not to going to ask for help, scream, or try to run away, and you're going to be happy about it. Got it?"

Cameron solemnly nodded and walked out the door with Bill. He had her arm in a grip so tight that she felt her arm beginning to become numb. As they made their way through the hospital, no one seemed to notice Cameron being led by a shady stranger.

When they got outside, Cameron glanced around. No one was outside; she was all alone with Bill. She looked at her side at Bill realizing that no one can help her.

"Keep selling it," Bill sneered.

The only way she could escape was to do it herself. Cameron made a quick decision and jerked her arm free from Bill and began to run, not looking behind her.

Bill took off after Cameron. To his advantage he could run much faster than her and was soon right behind her, close enough to grab her white lab coat. He took the material of the coat in his hands and tugged, and just as he had hoped, Cameron fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away, but Bill tackled her and pinned her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Why did you do that?" Bill whispered in her ear.

Cameron didn't answer; she just concentrated on getting away. She got one of her hands free and in an attempt she reached around and slapped Bill in the face.

Bill blinked and stared at Cameron. But then he smiled and stood up, dragging Cameron up with him.

"I've tried being nice, but you had to go and be difficult. So now, you faced the consequences," Bill said calmly.

Cameron remembered the impact of getting head-butted by Bill, but that's all she knew before passing out. Bill glanced around to see if anyone witnessed what had just occurred. No one did, so Bill picked Cameron up in his arms and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much was changed here. I think that this was one of my better written chapters. I can relate to how House felt waking up, I was in an accident and the same thoughts went through my mind. :)**

* * *

House was reluctant to open his eyes. If he hurt this much with his eyes closed, how would he feel with them open? He didn't want to know. So he laid there, trying to figure out what hurt and what did not. The 'did not' list was very short compared to the 'did'.

What had happened in the clinic replayed in his mind. Bill saying how it was his fault that this had brother died, Bill attacking him, and then...nothing. House wondered if anyone found him or was he still on the clinic floor.

Letting his curiosity get hold of him, he slowly opened his eyes, getting a first look at his surroundings. He was in one of PPTH's hospital rooms, second floor judging by the blue wallpaper that lined the walls. He slowly eased his head to the left, seeing a monitor showing his blood pressure and heart rate, both of which were normal.

A sharp jolt of pain invaded his head. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. When it did, he opened his eyes again.

With his adjusted vision he saw a window with the blinds drawn with sunlight trying to get through.

House glanced down at his arm, and saw an IV that was on the top of his hand. He traced it up to two clear plastic bags hanging on a steel pole. One contained saline, while the other was painkillers.

Wonderful.

House moved his line of vision, and there asleep in one of those uncomfortable hospital armchairs, was James Wilson, covered with a thin white blanket.

House felt relief knowing that Wilson had watched over him while he was ill. He smiled as he observed his friend. His brown hair was disheveled and his shirt was untucked and wrinkled, but it was the same Wilson.

"Wilson." He remained asleep. "Hey Wilson!" House said a little louder.

Wilson stirred and rubbed his eyes. When he saw House awake, he threw off the blanket and scooted his chair next to House's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Horrible. Like I got beat up." House rubbed his temples. He looked to his side at Wilson. His curious brown eyes lined with dark circles were full of concern. "You don't look to good yourself though either Jimmy."

"Well that's what happens when you worry and then spend the night in a chair," Wilson said, rubbing his neck.

House sighed which made is back, head and everything else hurt. He looked down at his arms that were bruised. "What are my injuries?"

"A concussion and lots of bruises. But other than that, nothing."

"How did you find me?" House asked.

Wilson bit his bottom lip. "Cuddy was going crazy trying to find you. Chase and Cameron in on the search and they eventually found you knocked out in the clinic."

"I told Cuddy the clinic was bad for me." House looked through the clear door that showed the hallway of the hospital. It was busy, and House guessed it must be about mid-day. Then a thought struck him. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day."

"I was whacked out that long?"

"Yeah." Wilson smoothed out a wrinkle in House's sheet. "But at least your sense of humor wasn't 'whacked out'," he remarked.

House rolled his eyes and remembered what he should asked first.

"Did you get him?" House asked anxiously. "He -"

"Calm down, don't worry about it. Cuddy's got it all under control," Wilson assured him.

"Oh I feel so much better," House said sarcastically. "But really, it was this guy Bill, and he said that-"

"Don't think about it."

House sighed. Was anyone going to listen to him? Bill was a criminal and he needed to be caught.

Another wave of pain went through House. He gritted his teeth and put his hand to his head.

"Does it hurt really bad?" Wilson asked in concern.

"Uh-yeah."

"You want another dose of medicine?"

House nodded his head, soon regretting it because it made his pain even worse.

Wilson pulled out his pager, pressed some buttons then put it back on his belt. "Hold on," he told House.

"Who'd you call?" House asked.

"It doesn't matter, you don't like anyone anyway."

"You got a point."

After a few short seconds of waiting, Chase and Foreman rushed into the room.

"Hey, you're awake," Foreman said.

"Wow, I am. I guess you are too," House said.

"Now that's the House we all know and love," Chase said as he switched out the plastic bags of medicine.

"I'm not so sure about the "love" part," Wilson commented.

"That's for sure." Foreman stood at the foot of House's bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Other than my head and everything else hurting, I'm great. How about you?"

"Do you always have to be sarcastic?" Wilson asked.

"This isn't sarcasm. This is normal." House looked around the room. "Where's the other one?"

"Who?" Chase asked.

House rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm talking about. Cameron."

"I...don't know. I don't think she went home this morning early."Wilson said. "She wasn't here when I woke up.

Chase shook his head. "She would have told us if she left."

"I know." Foreman flipped put his phone and dialed a number. After a minute or so, he shut it. "She's not answering her phone."

"This isn't like Cameron," Wilson said with worry.

"No, it's not." Foreman went to the door. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"I'll go too," Chase said as he followed Foreman out the door.

House's worry increased with every second while Foreman and Chase were gone. And when he heard "Dr. Cameron, report to room 212" repeated three times, his fears could almost be confirmed. Bill said he would take away everything he had, and Cameron was a start.

Thirty minutes later, Chase and Foreman came back into the room.

"She's nowhere in the hospital. Cameron's gone," Chase said.

House replied with a simple "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just the same as always, R&R.**

* * *

Right now, House would rather be sound asleep, but due to recent circumstances, he has been awake since earlier that day.

He has repeated the story of what had happened to him in the clinic he didn't know to how many people. He told them everything - how Bill wanted revenge because of his brother's death and how he blamed the death on House. He told them how they beat him, and how he threatened to hurt all who were close to him.

Everyone said that they would catch Bill, but House had his doubts.

Chase and Foreman went into House's office and they found in a mess. Apparently, that's where Cameron was when Bill had found her, and Cameron gave a struggle. Also, a nurse said that she saw Cameron leave with some guy. So, results were that Cameron was taken right out of the hospital without anyone noticing.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." House sank back into the plush of the pillows. Chase and Foreman had left a long time ago, while Wilson had just left promising to be back soon. Everyone was gone, except for Cuddy who stayed to watch over her precious hospital.

Cuddy sat in the chair that Wilson had previously been sitting in. They both remained in silence, looking the opposite way of each other. But after awhile House couldn't resist so he looked over to Cuddy to find her sleeping.

House smiled and reached over the railing to poke Cuddy's knee. She jumped slightly when he touched her.

"No sleeping on the job," House said.

Cuddy stretched her arms and sat up in her chair. "Whoops, my mistake."

"You don't need to sit here and watch over me. I don't think that anyone's going to come in here and try to attack me," House said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

House pointed to his cane that stood propped up next to the cabinet next to his bed. "This time, I'll beat them down with my cane."

Cuddy didn't smile. She knew he was only joking but she didn't want to think of him getting attacked again.

"Go home. You've been here all day," House said seriously.

"No, you'll need a better reason than that."

"Okay. Go home, I don't want you here."

"Is that how you speak to someone that helped you?" Cuddy asked.

"What are you talking about? I would have woken up on my own soon if you didn't find me," House insisted.

"No you wouldn't. You'd still be on that clinic floor."

"Whatever, if that makes you feel like a hero," House said.

"You know I'm right."

House rolled his eyes. "So, are you going to exempt me from clinic duty?"

"Nice try, but no."

"Gosh, you're so mean."

"Only to you," Cuddy said following a yawn.

"Go home," House repeated.

Cuddy remained sitting and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Look - get some rest, get cleaned up, and you can come back here, patrol my room, stay by my bedside all night and hold my hand, but for now go home."

Cuddy sighed. "Fine." She got up a walked over to the door and stood there. "I'll be back, and don't worry - they'll track Bill down."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you," House said.

Cuddy gave him the best smile she could manage before leaving. After she left, House smiled. Even though she tried to hide it, Cuddy was worried about him. Through their snide sarcastic remarks, there was friendship underneath.

House shut his eyes to block out the light from the setting sun. He listened to the sounds coming from the hallway. Somehow, with all the noise and all the thoughts on his mind, House was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Cameron woke up with a major headache and face down on the floor. She pushed herself up off the ground. For a second, Cameron wondered where she was, but then she remembered what had happened. Letting out a sigh, she looked around the room. It was empty, however Bill was nowhere to be found.

She studied her surroundings. The walls and floor where made of concrete. The room was dim, the only source of light came from a light hanging from the ceiling and some light came from under the door from a room in the corner. The main room was windowless, and the area was empty except for a door. Knowing that it probably wouldn't work, Cameron went over to the door and tried opening it. As she guessed, it was locked.

Desperately, Cameron ran across the room to the other room. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside.

It was as windowless as the other room. Cramped inside were a toilet and a sink with a cracked mirror hanging over the sink. Unsatisfied, she went back into the other room.

Cameron stood in the middle of the room, and then ran at the locked door, slamming her body against it. It didn't budge. She slammed into it again then she began kicking and pounding on the door hoping it would open.

After about five minutes without success, Cameron went back across the room, leaned against the wall and slid down it. When she was sitting, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. How could this be happening to her? She tried getting away, but failed, and now she was stuck in this place that served as a prison.

She looked down at her wrist wishing she wore a watch today. If it was still the same day; she had no clue to how much time has passed. Beginning to get warm, she shed her coat and threw it aside.

Where was Bill? And what did he have planned to do to her?

Cameron blinked as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She wiped them away, only to be replaced by new ones.

After what seemed like hours of crying, then not crying and only thinking and staring at the four walls, Cameron heard someone on the other side of the locked door. It opened Bill wearing his usual attire - a suit. Before she could get a look of beyond the door he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Striding over to where Cameron was, he took a seat next to her on the floor.

"I guess you finally calmed down," Bill said. Cameron could feel him looking at her, but she glared ahead, not daring to look at him. "I thought your head might hurt after the escape you tried to make," he continued. Bill took a bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket and poured two in his palm and offered them to Cameron.

Being well educated, Cameron knew never to take medicine from others, especially someone like Bill. But her headache overruled and she grabbed the pills out of his hand.

"I'll need water."

"There's a sink in there." Bill pointed to the bathroom.

Cameron glared at Bill, but she got up, went into the bathroom, put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water she held cupped in her hands. Trying to ignore the bad, metallic taste of the water, she averted her eyes away from the mirror, not wanting to look at her reflection. She went and sat back down next to Bill, putting a little distance between the two of them.

"You don't have to do this," Cameron whispered.

Bill ignored her noble comment. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"No."

"Well, if that's all..." Bill started to get up.

"Where am I?" Cameron asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Bill looked over at Cameron and smiled. "You'll see." He got up and walked to the door.

Cameron ran after him, grabbing the doorknob and tried opening the door. But it was too late, Bill had already locked the door from the outside. So for now she was sentenced to wait here until she could escape.

If she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember when House used to eat Rubens? I can't remember the last time he ate one. Oh well.**

**R&R. Oh and that means read and review, not rest and relaxation. But you can do that too!**

**This is the first new chapter...and 11 people would have gotten story alerts so...**

**I'm sorry it's been two years! But here's a new chapter, plus two others! If you're an old reader, I suggest that you go back and read the older chapters to remember what happened, and also because I did change somethings. And grammer is corrected! Yay! But if anything, go read my long author's note and the beginning of chapter one.**

**And if you're a new reader, yay!**

* * *

"House, you have to eat," Wilson said.

"I don't want anything," House said stubbornly.

"Come on, it's a Ruben and I swear it doesn't have pickles," Wilson said shoving the plate in House's face.

"I don't want it."

Wilson sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and set the plate down on the table next to House's bed. "You know, I'm kind of wishing you stayed knocked out. You where much less annoying."

"Too bad. I get discharged today, so then you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh yippy. I can't wait."

House's health had improved. His pain was not as extreme as it was and he had been up and around the past day.

"You should work on trying to hide your enthusiasm." House sighed. "Have you heard anything about Cameron?"

Wilson shook his head, causing House to hang his head in guilt.

"It's not your fault," Wilson said.

"Would you stop saying that? It is my fault, and what if it's you he takes next? I bet you that you won't be saying that then."

"I don't think-"

"You don't know."

Wilson gave up. When House got stuck on an idea, there was no use to convince him otherwise.

"Do you feel okay?" Wilson asked changing the subject.

"I guess so."

"Do you hurt?"

"A little."

"Do you want some medicine?"

"No."

"Are your answers to my questions going to keep getting smaller?"

"Sí…?"

Wilson sighed with frustration. "Quit blaming yourself. Everything will turn out okay. Cameron will be unharmed and no one else will disappear."

"What is it with everybody? Where are you learning to be so optimistic?"

"Oh yeah that's me, Mr. Optimistic," Wilson said.

Their conversation was cut short when Foreman and Chase entered the room.

"How are you today?" Chase asked.

"I'm great, how about you?" House threw back.

"Back to his old self," Foreman said as he walked to the monitors next to House's bed. He looked them over while Chase checked House's pulse at his wrist.

House looked over at Wilson and pointed to Chase. "Mommy, he's touching me."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Everything is fine. You can go home."

"Finally! I've had enough of this place."

Chase grinned. "We will try to get you out as soon as possible."

Foreman and Chase left House's room. Foreman went to the nurse's desk and handed them House's file, then he rejoined Chase.

"He should expect at least an hour of waiting," Foreman said.

"Oh well, he can live with it," Chase answered.

They went down stairs to the clinic. They had to work double because half of their department was unable to work because they were either sick or missing.

Three hours later, Chase and Foreman left the clinic.

"Now I see why House hates the clinic so much. If I had to look at one more sore throat, I think I would have gone insane. Oh, and get this. This woman came in because her _teeth_ hurt," Chase complained.

Foreman picked up his bag and handed Chase his. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her to go see a dentist." Chase walked outside and Foreman followed.

"Sounds like you're getting to be little like House," Foreman said.

"I don't think so. You're the one with the matching shoes."

"Ha. Nice." Foreman stopped and glanced around. It was dark, and no one was to be seen, but he had the suspicion that someone was watching.

Chase stopped and looked behind him. "What?"

"Nothing." Foreman assumed he was just hearing things and was being paranoid.

"What are you afraid someone's going to take you too?" Chase asked.

"No," Foreman said after hesitating.

Chase smiled and started to walk ahead again. "Foreman's a scaredy-cat," Chase chanted. "You're afraid someone's gonna come and nab ya!"

"No…"

"Foreman's a-oww!" Chase stopped when something hit him in the back of the head. Chase saw seeing stars for a second. "Hell, you don't have to get that mad do you...?" Chase turned around to find Foreman not there.

"Foreman, come on, you don't have to hide." No response. "Okay, it's not funny now." Still no Foreman.

He looked down to see the rock that hit in the head. Chase bent down to pick it up. He turned it over to find writing scribbled on it with a marker.

"You'll be next," Chase read out loud, and then he ran back up to the hospital.

House walked back into PPTH only after being away from there for five hours. Cuddy had called only saying that there was an emergency.

He looked around the lobby. The clinic was closed now, but it was full of people walking around. House spotted Cuddy and Chase in the crowd and limped over towards them.

"What's going on? It had to be good to call me out of bed," House said.

Cuddy and Chase glanced to each other. "Foreman's gone," Cuddy said.

"What do you mean _gone_?" House asked.

"Vanished. Disappeared. He was right behind me, and then I turned around and he was gone, and I found this." Chase handed House the rock with the message.

"It's Bill. I told you he wouldn't stop," House said after he read it. He tossed the rock back to Chase.

Cuddy and Chase watched as he limped away, and wondered if they would be the next ones taken.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter. La-de-da. So read and review!**

* * *

Cuddy led House and another guy into her office.

"This is Special Agent Riley," Cuddy said. "He will be working on the case to find Bill."

Special Agent Riley was tall, muscular, had short brown hair and smoky grey eyes that didn't show much emotion.

"Hi." Riley offered a handshake but House didn't take it. Riley let his hand drop to his side, looking at House.

"Please, sit." Cuddy went around and sat behind her desk. Everything had calmed down at the hospital and all was running smoothly again. Cuddy had hired an FBI agent to research the case, and he had wanted to bring in House for questioning.

House and Riley did as Cuddy said and sat down next to each other in front of Cuddy's desk. Neither at them said anything to each other.

_Oh, this is going to be fun, _thought House.

Cuddy coughed to interrupt the awkward silence. "Dr. House is a rather renowned diagnostician," she said.

"Really?" Riley said, although he didn't seem to be paying attention. He took a small yellow notebook and a pen out of his jacket pocket. "Dr. House, can you tell me how you know Bill Arnello?"

"Bill was brother to a patient of mine a couple of months ago," House said.

Riley wrote down what House had said. House looked over at Cuddy, who was giving him the _don't-make-this-difficult_ look.

"Okay," Riley said. "Can you tell me what exactly happened to you in the clinic?"

House sighed. He told the story. Again.

"Right." Riley scribbled some more in his notepad. While House waited for his next question, he concentrated on the repetitive ticking of the clock on Cuddy's desk. It was quite annoying.

"Can you tell me where you where when Allison Cameron disappeared?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I was right here at this hospital."

Riley raised his eyebrows and looked at House strangely.

"I-I meant I was _in_ the hospital. I was injured from Bill's attack," House verified.

"But you were well enough to get up, right? And your room wasn't far from your office which is where she most likely was taken from-"

"Someone saw her being taken away. They would have known it was me, the limp is kind of hard not to recognize. It's my trademark."

"But you still could have-"

"Can you please tell him that I did not leave?" House said to Cuddy.

"Dr. House did not leave his room," Cuddy stated.

"If you say so." Riley jotted something in his book. "Now, where were you when Eric Foreman disappeared?"

"At...home," House admitted.

"Can anyone verify that?"

House hesitated. "No."

Riley made a _tsk_ sound and wrote something else down.

House swallowed. This didn't look good. "Hey, I just want you to know, I didn't do it so-"

"I didn't say you did it. I just have to take all people into consideration." Riley stood up. "I'll be in touch Lisa." He then left, shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't do it. You know I didn't," House blurted out after Riley was gone.

"I know," Cuddy said. "If it makes you feel any better, he questioned me and Chase too."

"But I bet I was more suspicious. He was treating me like a suspect," he argued.

"He doesn't think you did it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know."

"Great. That makes me feel so much better. So what do you want me to do? I can form a search party-," House began.

"I can do that too." House got up and left Cuddy's office. When he went into the lobby, Chase bounded up to him.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Nothing. Only now that Agent thinks that I could have done it," House said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, I think he kind of suspects me too. He is going to end up wasting time while Bill is out there doing who knows what to Cameron and Foreman."

"Well maybe we can do some investigating of our own." House went in the elevator. "Are you coming?"

Chase sighed and stepped into the elevator too.

Cameron stood in the bathroom in front of the cracked mirror. She stared at her pitiful excuse for a reflection. She tried flattening her hair. Better, however nothing could help her puffy eyes that were long overdue for some good sleep nor could it help how hopeless she felt.

Her eyes moved from the mirror to the other room. She heard locks turning. Maybe it was time for her daily meal. Cameron hoped so, because yesterday's peanut butter and jelly sandwich was long ago worn off.

Cameron ran into the other room and waited for the door to open. When it did, Bill was there but what he had wasn't a sandwich.

Bill led a blind-folded Foreman into the room. Bill pushed him to the ground, and gave Cameron a fake smile before leaving and locking the door again.

Cameron knelt down next to Foreman and took off the piece of cloth that covered his eyes. Foreman smiled when he saw Cameron. "Nice to see a smiling face," Cameron said.

"Same here. Hey do you mind untying me?"

Cameron untied the rope that held his hands bound behind him. When his hands were free, he pulled Cameron into a hug.

"I was worried about you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Foreman asked.

"No, I'm okay. I've just been really scared."

"It's okay; you don't have to be afraid. I won't let him hurt you," Foreman said reassuringly.

Cameron let go of him and sat down on the ground. "You know who that guy is, right?"

Foreman sat next to her. "Yeah, Bill Arnello." Foreman filled Cameron in on what had happened while she was gone.

When he was done, Cameron sighed. "I can't believe Bill is doing this just to get revenge."

"Well, what do you expect? I just hope that the others are luckier than us." Foreman stood up. "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here." Cameron watched as Foreman looked around the room, and then went onto the bathroom. She could hear him moving around and hitting things. A few seconds later he came back into the other room, and he walked across and went to the door that separated them from their freedom, and tried to open it. Of course, it was locked.

"You didn't think he locked it?" Cameron asked.

"It was worth a try." Foreman studied the door, then backed up and rammed into it.

"I've already tried that," Cameron commented. "I've tried everything."

"Obviously not. We're still here."

Cameron watched as Foreman tried to knock down the door again, and again, and she watched as he failed everytime.

Foreman sat back down next to Cameron, rubbing his left shoulder. "That door's not going anywhere."

"I didn't think so." Cameron brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Do you have your phone or anything?"

"Nope. Bill took my phone, watch, pager-everything."

Cameron sighed.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, what should we do?" Foreman asked.

"I guess all we can do is…wait."

And they did as Cameron said. They waited for something to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. Oh my. You know there's going to be 20 something chapters, right?**

**I plan to have them all up by next Friday.**

**But don't hold me to it.**

"And then there were three," House said as he threw his red and grey tennis ball across the room to Wilson, who caught it.

House, Chase, and Wilson were sitting in House's office, pondering what to do next. It was late at night and not many other employees were at the hospital, but ever since Cameron had disappeared no one really associated with House or his staff in fear of being taken also. However, they would slowly walk past the diagnostics department, staring at the others on the other side of the clear walls, wondering what was happening.

"He's a mob guy; he isn't going to make any mistakes so that we can find him. He keeps himself hidden," Wilson said, throwing the tennis ball over his shoulder to Chase.

"But you never know. What are we going to do?" Chase asked. "Maybe we should just move away."

"I'm not going anywhere. We just have to be careful," Wilson stated.

"What do you mean by _careful_? Are we going to have to look down every road before we go down it?" Chase asked with his voice rising.

"If that keeps us from getting snatched and carted off somewhere, then yes!" Wilson yelled.

"Whoa, people calm down," House said.

Chase and Wilson glanced at each other and muttered "Sorry."

House rubbed his forehead. "Now, I hate to tell you Junior, but I think the Boy Wonder is right about Bill being neat with his work. He's not going to leave a trail of bread crumbs to where he's hidden. We're going to have to be cleverer than Hansel and Gretel. But I have an idea that can help us."

"What?" Chase asked.

House motioned for them to lean in closer, and he said, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, that's just wonderful. That solves everybody's problems," Wilson said.

"No, it doesn't solve mine," House said. "The only part of my staff I have left is Chase, and that's not all that great."

"Being stuck with you isn't all that great either." Chase threw the tennis ball at House but he missed, and it hit the wall with a thud.

"You don't have to get mad." House bent over in his chair to retrieve his tennis ball and he sat it back on his desk.

"Listen. We have to stick together. We have to avoid ways to be available to Bill and avoid being taken," Wilson said, always trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah, me, you, Chase, and what the heck, Cuddy too, we're going to stick to each other like glue. But I think Chase is the one that should be worried. After all, he is the one that got the treat that Bill threw at him," House said.

Chase looked away and down at his watch. "I better go, it's getting late."

Wilson and House watched as Chase silently and quickly left, flinging the door open and letting it fall shut behind him.

"Now why did you have to go and do that for? He was already worried enough and you just went and made it worse," Wilson said.

"I know. I feel so horrible. I might cry."

"I know why you're being like this. You _are_ worried, but you don't want to seem like you are so you pretend like you don't care," Wilson said.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson for your psycho-analysis, but I'm okay."

Wilson smiled. "I'm right, you are worried."

House slammed his fist on the table. "Of course I'm worried. Not only do I have to watch out for some revengeful mob guy that's chasing me, I have to look out for everyone else too and feel guilt for the ones that haven't been so lucky."

"I can take care of myself," Wilson said.

"Cameron and Foreman thought that they could take care of themselves, and look where that got them. I have to worry about who he's going to take next and what he's going to do with the ones that he has taken. And I have to live knowing that this is my entire fault and if I didn't screw up, none of this would be happening."

Wilson sat there while House let out all his anger and worries. After House had calmed down, Wilson said, quietly "The only person blaming you is yourself."

"You should blame me." House leaned back in his chair. Wilson still saw traces of black and blue bruises lining his jaw and neck. Wilson knew that House was afraid of being vulnerable to pain - physical or emotional - both of which Bill had caused.

Wilson took the 8 ball off of House's desk. "Let's see..." Wilson shook the ball while he asked the question, "Is all of this House's fault?"

"What does it say?"

"Ask again later." Wilson shook the ball again, this time asking, "Will Bill take another person?"

"And the magic 8 ball says...?"

"...No."

House leaned forward. "You lair, it says yes." House snatched the ball from Wilson. "I don't let lairs play with my toys."

"Oh darn." Wilson stood up. "I better go."

"Yeah. You have to go feed your gerbil or whatever."

Wilson held the door open, but he remained standing the doorway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Be careful."

"Same to you."

When Wilson left, House picked up the 8 ball again.

"Is this all my fault?" he asked.

_No._

House set it down on his desk thinking, _Even you're on his side._

Chase zipped up his jacket to block out the cold evening breeze. He hurried to his car not wanting to be out alone at night.

He anxiously looked around. No one was to be seen. Chase went on, still nervous. Even though no one was around, the fear was still there. He had the hopeless feeling that he couldn't avoid the same fate that Cameron and Foreman had met. And House was right, if anyone was going to be next to go, it would be him…

_Stop it,_ Chase told himself.

Chase froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Bill, but instead he saw nobody.

Chase sighed. _Just being paranoid_, he thought. He turned back around only to be faced with what he didn't want to see. There was Bill, alone with his hands in pockets grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Chase stood there petrified on the spot. His mind was telling him to run and get out of there, but his legs wouldn't move.

Bill stepped right next to Chase and grabbed his arm. Chase struggled to free his arm, but stopped when he felt cold metal at his waist.

"You move, I'll shoot you,'' Bill whispered harshly.

Chase not wanting to get shot, he stood still. He even breathed lighter not wanting to give Bill a reason to shoot at the slightest movements he made.

"Now this is what's going to happen. You're going to come with me _quietly._ And before you try anything smart, I'll let you know that this gun is loaded and I never miss," Bill explained.

Chase swallowed. Should he comply with Bill's orders? He looked around for a possible escape route.

"You can't go anywhere," Bill said.

Knowing that this could be his only chance, Chase jerked out of Bill's grip and took off.

BANG!

Chase hit the ground. It took a second for him to realize that he didn't get shot and that he was okay, but he lay on the ground not wanting to push his luck.

Bill bent down and grabbed Chase by the neck and pulled him up to his level.

"I thought that you didn't miss," muttered Chase.

"I don't, and next time I'll be aiming to kill," Bill said.

Chase decided against anymore attempts of escape. He wondered if this is what Cameron and Foreman went though; the threats, the capture, the promises of death, the suffocating fear, and the realization that they couldn't do anything and had to remain helpless.

"Good choice," Bill said. He pulled a piece of rope from his pocket and tied Chase's wrists together. Chase winced in pain as the rope cut into his wrists.

Bill pulled out his gun again. Chase held his breath while the gun was pointed at him, but then was relieved when Bill turned and fired two bullets at a window of the hospital. Chase strained to hear, and in the distance he heard breaking glass.

Chase counted the windows and realized that the window that Bill shot through was the window of the office of diagnostics. He turned to Bill in shock.

Bill pulled Chase so he would walk with him. "That was a warning. Don't worry though, I'm sure House or whoever else was in there isn't dead. But they would be luckier if they were."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because then they would have to go through much less trouble," Bill said as he dragged Chase along, who feared what was to come.

Wilson worried about House now more than ever. He wished House would realize that it wasn't his fault, because now he is going to go on a forever long guilt trip.

_Maybe I shouldn't leave him alone, _Wilson thought. Wilson decided against it because if Wilson went back, House would get angry and make a big deal out of it, and Wilson didn't want House angry.

Wilson heard shattering glass. He turned around and walked down the hall to see what happened, and he stopped in front of House's office. He looked in and saw the window broken, but he didn't see House.

"House?" Wilson called. He ran into his office. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

Walking on broken glass which made crunching sounds under his shoes, Wilson went around House's desk. There he found House sitting on the ground holding his right arm. Wilson knelt down next to House and tried to move his hand away.

"Let me see," Wilson said gently.

House let Wilson move his hand away, and when he did Wilson saw blood covering House's palm and beginning to run down the sleeve of his shirt.

Wilson looked over the desk. There were many people standing at the door watching in curiosity.

"Don't just stand there, do something," Wilson ordered, and looked back at House. As he watched his friend's blood start to spill on the carpet, Wilson knew that Bill was serious.

**A/N: This was written before the season 2 finale, so I didn't steal the idea of House getting shot. Just thought you should know. :)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**So the next chappie. Thanks for those that have reviewed. It makes my day. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Watch what you're doing," House warned.

"Just calm down. Squirming only makes it worse." Wilson dabbed at House's wound with antiseptic.

"That hurts!"

"Well of course it's going to hurt." Wilson threw away a blood soaked cotton swab in the trash and got a clean one from the jar on the table. "You should be thankful that the bullet only grazed you."

House winced in pain as Wilson cleaned his injury. "I still got hit and it still hurts."

"Just take some extra Vicodin and you'll be fine." Wilson bandaged House's arm. "There. All done."

"Thanks," House muttered as he slid off the conference table. He and Wilson were in the diagnostics conference room while other people occupied House's office, for now it was considered a crime scene and was crawling with people.

House took off his blood stained button down shirt, leaving his graphic t-shirt that he had on underneath. He laid his dirty shirt on the back of a chair.

Wilson looked down at his own shirt. There were crimson stains on it too, but unlike House he couldn't shed his shirt.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to bleed on you," House said, waving his hand towards Wilson, trying to be sarcastic and apologetic at the same time.

"It's okay." Wilson sat down at the table and drummed him fingers on the glass surface. "I shouldn't have left you alone; I should have stayed with you."

"Hindsight always comes too late. That's why it's called hindsight. But it wouldn't have made a difference; you probably would have got hurt too," House added.

"I might have been able to do something," Wilson said.

"You might be the Boy Wonder, but you're not that good."

Wilson managed a smile.

"There that's it! That's the smile that makes the nurses swoon," House said as he sat down across from Wilson. "But really Jimmy, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend and I don't want you to go through this."

"I've always came through, haven't I?" House asked.

Wilson sighed. Yeah, House had always survived somehow or another through it all but he always took something from the experience with him. Wilson knew that this whole thing was bothering him greatly, even though he tried to hide it with snide remarks and jokes. But the problem with House is that if he keeps things bottled up for too long, he'll snap, like he did earlier tonight.

Wilson looked for a change of subject. He looked over into House's office. "What do you think they're doing?"

House looked where Wilson was looking. "Looks like Cuddy is having a bad day."

Cuddy was talking to Riley and some other investigators and police officers and there were some members from hospital security there as well. Cuddy seemed very frustrated and it looked like she was telling the others off by the look of her flushed face. After the group dispersed, some staying and some leaving, Cuddy went into the other room where Wilson and House were, taking a seat next to House.

"How are you?" Cuddy asked, putting a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Other than being shot, bleeding everywhere, and my arm hurting, I'm great," House said.

Cuddy sighed and put her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do. I've hired so many people to investigate and find Bill, but nothing can be found. They can usually find some information on mob guys, but not this time. And now with this shooting incident and if someone else gets abducted, the state may close down the hospital."

"They can't just close down a hospital," Wilson said.

"If it's not safe they can. And-" Cuddy was interrupted by a loud, annoying ring coming from the desk in the room.

"Are you going to answer that?" Wilson asked.

"No," House said.

"I think you should," Cuddy said very sternly.

House sighed and limped over to the desk where Cameron usually sat and he picked up the phone.

"Yes," House said.

"I'm glad that answered Dr. House."

House was momentarily stunned with shock. He glanced down at the caller ID. The number was unidentified, but he would never forget that voice.

"Hello Bill," House said.

Wilson and Cuddy jumped up out of their chairs and crowded around the desk. Wilson hit the speaker phone button so Bill's voice filled the room, and Cuddy waved some of the remaining investigators into the room.

"So I assume that you didn't die from the incident that I caused," Bill said.

"Oh that was you? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm alive."

"Too bad. But the person next to me will be glad to hear that."

"Who's next to you?" House asked.

"You haven't noticed Dr. Chase has gone missing? But that's right; you've had your own problems. Anyway, to let you know I'm not lying, I'll let you talk to Chase."

They waited in silence as Bill put the receiver next to Chase.

"Hello?" Chase said timidly.

"Chase? Are you okay? Where did he take you? Are the others with you?" House asked.

"I'm okay. I think. I'm not with the others, and I don't know where I am. I can't see, I'm tied up and-"Chase was cut off.

"Chase? Say something!" House yelled.

"I think he has said enough," Bill said, returning to the phone.

"What have you done with them? If you-"

"Don't worry. All three of them are alive and well...for now anyways. Well, I must be going."

"Hey, hold on-" House was cut off by the disconnected phone line. House punched the speaker button off, making the room silent again except for the sound of the phone clattering to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**So...really short chapter. It became to be this way, because I decided to cut another character out totally. I didn't like the story with her in it and it was just...bad. So I had to go and re-write a bunch of the plot and dialogue. I think it's _much _better this way. Can anyone guess who the oher character would have been? (Think early season 2)**

* * *

"I spy something...bronze," Cameron said.

"The doorknob?" Foreman guessed.

"Yeah," Cameron sighed. "Your turn."

"I spy something grey."

"The floor?"

"Nope. The wall," Foreman said.

"Oh, I should have known. I-" Cameron began, but stopped.

"What?"

"Listen."

They listened and heard the jingling of keys outside the door. The door opened, reveling Bill and Chase. Bill pushed Chase to the ground while he locked the door again. Chase stumbled as he was trying to get up and he was muttering obscenities under his breath. Cameron and Foreman rushed to his side to help untie him but Chase trashed around.

"Chase, it's us," Cameron said gently.

Hearing her voice, Chase stopped moving and let Foreman untie him and Cameron removed the bandana that served as a blindfold.

As soon as he was freed of his bonds, Chase grabbed the other two in a hug. Unsure what to do, Foreman patted Chase on the back and Cameron laid her head on Chase's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Chase exclaimed. "We've all been so worried."

"We, meaning House?" Foreman asked.

"Well, yes but Cuddy and Wilson too. Cuddy's hired a bunch of people for the investigation."

"Have they found anything out?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing new since Foreman left," Chase said. He looked around for the first time, taking in his surroundings. "This is kind of a drab place isn't it?"

"Yeah," Cameron said. "I've been here for I don't know how many days-,"

"Four. It's been four days," Chase said.

"Really? That's all?"

Chase nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing. Cameron and I have tried every possible thing to try and get out of here," Foreman said.

"There has to be a way," Chase said.

"There isn't," Cameron said in a whisper, more to herself. "He's done exactly what he wants." She looked over at Foreman and Chase who were staring at her with pity. "He took away any hope we had and replaced it with fear."

Foreman and Chase looked at each other, each trying to think of a way to console Cameron. However, they couldn't because they both knew that she was right.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**So...I don't really have anything to say. Review?**

* * *

House looked around where he was standing. It was dark and quiet…too quiet. He walked down the corridor with his footsteps echoing as he continued uncertainly. His pace quickened with every step as he became more and more anxious to what was at the end of the shadowy corridor.

House stopped when a door stood in his way. He grasped the doorknob and turned it, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He opened the door slightly and peered in before he opened the door the rest of the way. The door creaked open, and House stepped in, the door slamming shut behind him.

This room was as dark, possibly darker, than the previous hallway. There was nothing in there except a passage to the right. House was drawn in the direction of the passage.

As he walked across the room to the dark area, he stepped on something wet and slippery. Puzzled, he bent down and touched the ground where it was wet. He brought his hand up to his face to see his hand covered in blood.

His eyes looked ahead. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness enough to see the trail of blood on the ground.

Standing up, he walked following the trail of blood. Then he began to run as he turned a corner into the passage to see three bodies lying on the ground. Three familiar bodies. House started to go towards them, but stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder and heard someone call his name.

"House!"

House didn't acknowledge who was behind him, he was entranced with the bodies on the floor. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, he thought that it would explode.

Whoever was touching his shoulder grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"House, wake up!"

With his heart pounding in his chest, House opened his eyes to see Wilson standing over him.

"You know, normal people sleep at home," Wilson said.

House looked around. Indeed, he had fallen asleep, in the clinic no less. "Well, normal people don't have trouble sleeping at night," House said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Wilson moved out of the way as House swung his legs over the edge of the examination table.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah." House took out his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed a pill.

"Why? Is it the pain?"

"Sure."

"What's the matter? You seem like something is bothering you," Wilson said.

"Nothing," House lied. He didn't want to tell Wilson about the dream he had just had or any of the ones he had had like it. The dreams were the reason why he had problems sleeping, seeing them dead, with their blood splattered on the walls…

House looked up at Wilson. He had his trademark look of concern. House didn't want to worry Wilson more so House put the dream out of his mind. They where okay, they're not dead, Bill said so.

Not that he had any reason to trust him.

House slid off the table and walked past Wilson out the door. The clinic wasn't really busy, just a few people wondering about. Obviously, word had gotten out about the shooting and the doctors being taken, because people feared their safety and stayed away. This suited House fine.

House and Wilson rode in the elevator without talking. When they went in to House's office, they found Riley there waiting standing in House's office.

"Hello Dr. House," Riley said. "And Dr...?"

"Wilson," Wilson said.

"Right." Riley turned to House. "I have decided that for your safety Dr. House, that you shouldn't come to the hospital, at least until Bill is found."

"A reason not to come to work, finally!" House said.

"Glad you're so enthusiastic," Riley said plainly. "I can arrange for protection for you if-"

"I don't want any," House said.

Riley tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

House nodded.

"Fine by me. Well I must be going. Nice meeting you Dr. Wilson." Riley left House's office briskly without another word.

"He's nice," Wilson said.

"You think everyone's nice," House said as he sat down in his chair. His office had been cleaned up: no more broken glass on the floor, a piece of wood covered the window, but the blood stain proved stubborn and there was still a little bit of remembrance of what had happened the night before.

"Are you going to stay home?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know."

"You need to."

"But I could die there as well as I could here," House pointed out.

"Well..." Wilson couldn't think of anything to say. He looked to House who was looking through the drawers in his desk.

"What?" Wilson asked.

House looked up. "Nothing." House shut the drawers.

For the second time that day, Wilson knew that House's "Nothing" really was a something.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's late at night, but I wanted to get this out before tomorrow. I happen to live in Florida, and the hurricane/tropical storm Fay is coming. So I might have no power or Internet connection. Yes, extremely sad. But I printed out all the questions for my other story so I can write the next episode of _Ask a Doctor!_ on paper if it comes to that (gasp!) So if I'm not on for a few days...it's because of the storm cut off the electricity. So, um...next chapter here...yay!**

* * *

"You're still here?" House said to Cuddy as she descended down the stairs.

Cuddy looked over at House who was leaning against the wall next to the stairs. "It's more like what are you still doing here." She glanced down at her watch. "It's past eleven."

"It is? My watch must been broken." House walked along beside her. "So...did they find anything interesting in my office?"

"No. Why?"

"Curious."

"Why are you even here? Didn't Riley tell you to go home?" Cuddy asked.

"I would have missed the clinic too much if I left." House paused to open the door to the lobby. "Besides, I thought I'd hang around to see Bill."

"He's coming here?" Cuddy asked quickly. "How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but he has come here...four times now, and I don't think he's the kind of guy that leaves a job unfinished."

Cuddy stopped while House kept walking. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to where she was. "What do you mean?"

"I think that he's going to come back and get others like..."

"Me?" Cuddy asked weakly.

"Well that's one person."

Cuddy looked away from House because she didn't want him to see her worry. It was after hours and the clinic was closed, and all the lights were off. Fear suddenly stirred inside of her, and she got closer to House and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." House pushed Cuddy to go forward. Reluctantly, she moved from the spot she had been standing on for the last couple of seconds. They had only gone a couple of steps when House put out his hand to stop her.

"You tell me to go and now you tell me to stop?" Cuddy said.

House motioned for her to be quiet and he looked around.

"What? Did you hear something?" Cuddy whispered. She didn't know why she whispered, it just seemed right because both of them were tense and House was looking over the room so carefully.

"Will you be quiet?" House whispered back. He glanced back over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone.

"House, if you're kidding with me, I-"

"I don't see anything," House said.

"I don't either. What, did you think it was him?"

"Just keep going."

Cuddy sighed and turned around. She took a hesitant step forward, but stopped short, causing House to run into her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I saw something move. Over there." Cuddy pointed behind one of the nurse's desks.

"Stay here," House ordered.

"House, you don't have to be all macho."

"Would you please shut up?" He walked over to the desk and looked over the counter. House received a punch in the face. House staggered and leaned on the desk, but quickly looked back. There was Bill, going straight towards Cuddy, who just stood there, too stunned to move.

House looked around on the desk and grabbed the closest thing he could grab. He flung a stapler at Bill which hit Bill in the back.

Bill turned around and glared at House.

"You like that? Here's some more." House threw a phone book across the room.

Bill ducked and the book flew over his head and landed on the ground with a loud plop. Bill smirked as he got up, and ran towards House.

House shield himself with his arms to protect against the impact of Bill colliding into him. The Bill grabbed him and began to drag him away. House tried to free himself but he couldn't. Bill slammed House against a wall.

House looked over Bill's shoulder to see Cuddy. "Get out of here!" he yelled to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at House struggling with Bill. She couldn't leave him. In panic, she dashed towards the desk and picked up the phone.

Bill placed one hand on House's throat, keeping him from breathing. Bill pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at House.

"I'll shoot him if you make that call you're about to make," Bill said.

Cuddy slowly put the phone down and stepped back.

"Thanks. You're making my job easy." Bill put his gun away, and turned his attention back to House who was in desperate need of oxygen. Bill released his grip on House's neck and stood in front of him while House gasped for air.

"Bastard," House said.

"Your words don't hurt me." Bill opened the door next to him and shoved House inside the small closet and closed the door. House tried to open the door, but Bill was leaning against it, preventing him from escaping. Bill looked over to Cuddy who still stood next to the desk. Bill pulled his gun out of his pocket again and pointed it at Cuddy.

"Give me the keys to lock this door," Bill ordered.

"Don't do it!" House yelled from inside the closet.

Cuddy hesitated. Bill continued pointing the gun at Cuddy.

"Do as I say," Bill said sternly.

"…No," Cuddy said.

Bill smiled. "Do you want to take this chance that this gun isn't loaded?"

Cuddy sighed. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and walked over and handed them to Bill, with the appropriate one sticking up. Bill smiled and locked the door.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy whispered.

Knowing that it wouldn't help, House pounded on the door. "Unlock the door!" House struggled with the doorknob. House stopped when he heard Cuddy's yell, and the sounds of things being knocked down. Then after a few seconds, there was silence.

"Cuddy?" Still nothing. "Cuddy?" House yelled again. He banged on the door. "Is anyone out there?"

After a few minutes, lights appeared under the small space under the door.

"Hey, over here!" called House. He pounded on the door.

Footsteps hurried over to the door, and the door opened to show Riley and a couple of other people House did not know pointing guns at him. When they saw that it was House, they lowered their guns. House looked around them to see the mess in the clinic lobby. It looked like Cuddy put up quite a struggle.

"What happened? Someone came to me saying that they heard a lot of noise coming from in here," Riley said, looking at the disarray room.

"It was Bill. He took Cuddy," House said.

Riley swore as House pushed past him, walking out of the clinic lobby.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I know it's been awhile...yeah. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. Have a nice day!**

* * *

Bill struggled with his keys in one hand, trying to open the multiple locks on the door. In the other arm he held an unconscious Cuddy that was over his shoulder. She had put of a good fight, but ultimately, it had done her no good. She was feisty, and Bill admired that in a women. He liked ones that can stand on their own. But Lisa Cuddy had been nothing but a nuisance, with her investigators searching for him. Although they didn't think so, Bill had had some close calls in the past few days.

Bill unlocked the door, and cracked open the door and cradled Cuddy in his arms. Then he kicked open the door, making it swing open and slam against the wall. Bill stood in the doorway looking at his other three prisoners that were sitting on the floor leaning against the back wall. They had jumped when he kicked the door open, not expecting the loud slam. They were even more surprised when he walked in the middle of the room and gently laid Cuddy down on the dusty ground and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Bill turned back around and shut the door behind him without saying one word.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman went over by Cuddy's side.

"She's unconscious," Chase said.

"I think we know that," Cameron said. She sighed. "I guess this means that no one has caught Bill."

"I think we know that," Chase said mimicking Cameron. Cameron glared back at him.

Not wanting an outburst that had happened a few hours ago when Chase shut himself in the bathroom, Foreman said, "She'll probably come around in a few." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to take a nap." Foreman walked to one corner and laid down.

Chase retreated to another corner, and lastly Cameron went to one of the remaining two. Cameron laid down on the hard floor, trying to force herself to fall asleep. It wasn't long before both of the guys snoring. She wished dearly that she could sleep as well as those two; she hasn't sleep well in days. She has lost all sense of time - she didn't know if it seven on a Monday morning or nine on a Tuesday night. When Chase had came, she knew that four days had past, but since then it has seemed like an eternity that they have been locked in this prison.

Cameron figured she must have finally drifted off to sleep because soon she was being shaken awake.

"Cameron."

"Huh?" Cameron rolled over to see Cuddy kneeling beside her. "You're awake," Cameron said sitting up.

"I thought that I would wake you up before them." Cuddy motioned to Chase and Foreman. "I wanted to ask you first," she whispered. "What has happened here? What do you know?"

"We have no idea where we are, how to get out, or what to do. Or what Bill is going to do." Cameron paused. "He's been bringing us in here one at a time. Other than that, that's all we know."

Cuddy sighed and sat next to Cameron. "I know about as much. Nobody can find information on this guy."

"Bill is good at his job." Cameron hesitated before asking her next question. "You've known House for a long time, right?"

"Unfortunately. Why?"

Cameron stared at the ground. "Because…I'm worried about him. What do you think he's going to do if we…" Cameron didn't finish the sentence.

Cuddy didn't want to complete, nor answer her question.

House sat on his couch, watching the five o' clock morning news.

"_Dr. Lisa Cuddy was the latest disappearance in the mysterious case that is happening at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This would be the fourth disappearance, and investigators are no closer to finding out who is taking these missing doctors. The state of New Jersey has decided to place the hospital on lock down in spite of the recent disappearance of the hospital's own Dean of Medicine and the shooting that occurred two days ago. We are told that there was another person with Dr. Cuddy when she was taken, however for reasons unknown he was unharmed. He refused an interview. Police tells us that they have a suspect to who is behind all of this, but they are withholding information from us. If you have any information, please call us at 555-"_

House turned off the television.

He was fuming with anger. It happened again, and this time House was there when it happened. Yet, he was unable to do anything about it. He knew that there were some things in life that he could not control. Like the weather, the lunch special, or if a patient died.

However, House usually pushed the boundaries to try and control the uncontrollable. He keeps trying until he got the diagnosis right and cures his patient. House wanted to control this too, but Bill kept holding back just enough so that he couldn't, and Bill taunted him with House's inability to do something.

And that annoyed House just enough for him to try even more.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! Another chapter! **

**There is minor humor in this chapter. It's hard to go back and forth between humor and drama without some mixture of them. **

**So, as always, review please!**

* * *

Four people inhabiting the same room wasn't going so great. The four would try to think of plans to escape, which eventually led to disagreements, and due to the circumstances, the disagreements led to arguments. Then someone would have to break up the argument, which led to another disagreement, and so on. Then they usually ignored each other until they apologized.

Now was one of the times when they were in the middle of a silent dispute. Foreman and Chase sat with their backs towards Cameron and Cuddy, all thinking in their own personal silence.

Cameron couldn't really remember what their previous argument was about. Something really silly probably. Her nerves were on end from everything that had been happening lately.

She wondered if this is how her life would end, just waiting for something to happen. But isn't that how people lived their lives? Waiting for the next event to happen after the previous one occurs? And in your last days, when you know they are near, do you wait to die, or wait for the next day you have to live?

Wilson stood outside House's apartment door. House wasn't answering, which cause Wilson to be worried. Could Bill have already got to him and nobody knew?

Wilson hurriedly got out the spare key of House's that always kept. Wilson unlocked the door and flung open the door.

"House!?"

_WHAM_

Something collided with Wilson's head, causing him to fall to the floor clutching the side of his face. Terrified, Wilson looked up expecting to see Bill.

But House was standing over him holding a baseball bat.

_What? _

"House?" Wilson asked. "What…why'd you hit me?"

"Sorry," House said. "I thought that you were someone else." House stuck his head out his door before shutting it. He looked back down at Wilson and offered him a hand to get up.

Wilson took his hand and pulled himself up. "But you heard me, so you knew it was me."

"You never know." House limped over and sat on his couch. "So why did you come here?"

Wilson sat across from House and rubbed his head. _I'm going to feel that later. _"I just wanted to know how you were."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes. I think it's safe there now."

"For now."

Wilson sighed. "I came by here to see how you were before I went home."

"That's nice of you."

"Thank you." Wilson leaned closer to his friend. "Do you want me to stay? Here with you?"

House looked at Wilson with shock. "Why, Jimmy, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"You know what I mean," Wilson snapped. "Are you okay, being alone?"

"Are you?" House questioned back.

Wilson hesitated before answering. "Yes?" He said, although it sounded more like a question.

"I'm okay too then," House said.

"House, if you need-" Wilson began.

"I don't need anything," House snapped. Wilson looked hurt, so House sighed and tried again. "I'm okay, I don't need anything," House said more calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"If I say yes, are you going to ask me "are you sure you're sure"?" House asked.

"I can't be worried about you?" Wilson asked.

"You should be busy worrying about yourself."

Wilson sighed and got up and walked to the door, and he paused at looked back at his friend. "Take care of yourself House."

"You too."

Wilson closed the door behind him and walked across the parking lot to his car. He fumbled with his keys when all of the sudden, Wilson was slammed against his car. He couldn't see anything because something was covering his eyes. First, Wilson thought that it was House, but then he realized that he would have probably heard him approach. The immediate thing that Wilson thought next was Bill.

Wilson struggled with whoever had him pinned against his car.

"Stop," said a stern voice.

"Who are you?" Wilson asked.

"It's me. Bill."

So it was him. What should he do? Should he stay there, or should he try to fight Bill off and run away?

Wilson blindly swatted behind him in the air missing Bill. Bill caught Wilson's arm.

"I wouldn't try doing that," Bill said.

Wilson didn't want to be another victim of Bill. He tried pulling his arm out of Bill's grip. He succeeded, but was only free for a few mere of seconds before getting kicked to the ground. Wilson grimaced in pain as he hit the concrete.

"Want to try that again?" asked Bill.

Wilson struggled to get up, but Bill put his foot on Wilson's back, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Can't get up?" Bill taunted as he tied Wilson's hands behind his back.

"You're a jerk." Wilson spat.

"Really? I think your friend is more of a jerk than I am."

Wilson continued to struggle against Bill, but he wasn't making any process.

Wilson felt the prick of needle in his arm. He struggled to stay awake, but he was soon unaware to what was happening.

Bill threw the medical needle on the ground that he had picked up at his last visit to the hospital. It was just something that would make Wilson sleep for awhile. Bill hoped it was long enough to get Wilson with the others.

--

House woke up the late the next morning. He stumbled into his living room and plopped down on his couch. However, something caught his eye.

House limped over to the window without his cane. He pushed aside the blinds to see Wilson's car glinting in the sunlight.

_Shit._

House hurried to his phone and dialed Riley's number.

As the phone rang, House had the sinking realization that he was now the only one left.


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's another chapter. I'm attempting to put one up at least everyday, or every other. But now college has started, so algebra is taking up a lot of my free time...I HATE ALGEBRA! Okay, I feel better, I just had to get that out. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

House liked it when he had time to himself, when nobody was around him to bother him. However, now in this current solitude, the lonesomeness was eating him alive. Now he would be content with anyone, just so he could know that he wasn't the only one in the world.

House's phone rang, reminding him that he was not the only one left inhabiting the world.

House looked at the ID on the phone. It was Riley.

"House."

"It was Bill that took Dr. Wilson. I was confirmed by a security camera from across the street," Riley reported.

"That's what I thought," said House.

"But there's good news."

How could there be good news in this situation?

Riley continued to tell what was so great. "I've made progression in the case," he said with his voice overflowing in triumph.

"What did you find out?" House asked.

"The camera this time was able to show in detail what Bill's car looked like," Riley explained. "And when I looked back at the other videos, it looks as if he's using the same car."

"And...?"

"That means that he's not switching vehicles. This is great evidence - we could track him down!"

"Have you yet?" House asked, his attention now fully on Riley and what he was saying.

"No, not yet. I've ordered outside recordings on all buildings in the area. If we can pick him up on those videos, we can track what direction he went."

Before, House wondered if Riley knew what he was doing, but now apparently he was good for something. But he was still many steps behind Bill.

"Let me know when you find something out," House said, and without waiting for Riley's response he hung up.

--

The prisoners looked up when they heard noise from the other side. Bill opened the door, placed an unconscious Wilson on the floor and shut the door behind him without acknowledging the others.

Chase and Foreman scurried over to where Wilson was and they picked him up and brought him over to where Cuddy and Cameron were. The four all kneeled around him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. She gently shook Wilson. "James, wake up."

Wilson stirred slightly.

Cuddy patted the side of Wilson's face, which she noticed was bruised. "James," she said a little louder.

Wilson's eyes flickered open, looking at Cuddy and the others that were next to him.

"You're okay," Wilson said happily.

"For the most part," Chase said.

"Looks like Bill got you though," Foreman said, motioning to Wilson's face.

Wilson raised his hand and touched his cheek where it was bruised. "Oh, this? This is House's doing."

"House? Why…," Cameron began.

"Long story." Wilson sat up and looked around the room he was in. "Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Foreman said.

Wilson sighed. "So what has Bill done?"

"Nothing. All he's done is made us stay in this room," Cameron said.

"How's life on the outside?" Chase asked.

"They put the hospital on lock down. Only employees are allowed in and out," Wilson said.

Cuddy moaned and buried her face in her hands.

Looking away from Cuddy, Cameron turned to Wilson. "Do you think you were the last one on Bill's hit-list?"

Wilson shrugged. "I hope so, because this is kind of getting ridiculous."

Foreman nodded in agreement. "You're telling me."

"I guess House will be the next one…," Cameron said with her voice trailing off.

The five occupants of the room were silent; because they unwillingly remembered what Bill had promised when he had took away everyone he cared about.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter! (Gasp!) And I have a four day weekend, which means a lot personal time with my keyboard (you know, to write). Anyways, in this one, there is major development. And please note the author's note at the bottom. Peace!**

* * *

House woke up from the sound of a knock on his door. He looked around where he was, and apparently, he had fallen asleep on his couch. Again. Sighing, House looked at his watch. It was after midnight, who would be knocking on his door at this time of night?

Whoever it was, they knocked again. House got up opened the door. It was Riley.

"What?" House said.

Riley looked down at the ground and sighed. "I really hate to tell you this but...Bill killed them all."

"What? How?" House asked in disbelief.

"We found out where Bill was hiding them, and we went in and...they were all there. They were dead," Riley explained. "I'm sorry."

_No,_ House thought. _This isn't true. It can't be._ House felt as if his lungs were caving in and everything was stopping. They were gone, and it was all his fault.

BANG! House woke with a start and in a cold sweat. He looked around where he was. He was lying on his couch.

House looked down at his watch. 11:30 p.m.

House sighed with relief. It was only another dream.

There was another bang. House realized that someone was at his door. Reluctantly, House limped over to the door and opened it. It was Riley. Déjà vu? But this time he was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" House asked. He was smiling, so it had to be good news, right?

"I know where Bill is!" Riley practically yelled.

House was in shock. "You know...where they are?"

Riley nodded and walked inside, letting himself inside House's home. House watched him walk over and sit down. House shut the door and stood against the wall.

"Well what?" House said.

"I was looking at the videos taken from places near the hospital, and I could use them to track where Bill went. Then I got surveillance videos from other places as I continued to track Bill through them." Riley paused and caught his breath. "I know where he is."

"...You want me to ask where that one place is?" House asked.

Riley ignored House's sarcasm. "It's at 2836 Strauss road. It's about an hour away from the hospital."

"Then why haven't you gone yet?" House asked. "You know - do your FBI things."

"It takes some thinking before you go breaking in to somewhere when someone is holding hostages, and...I wanted to tell you first. I think you deserve to know."

"I'm touched, but why did you-," House began.

"Don't worry about it." Riley stood up. "I'll organize a team and we'll be going tomorrow. You're the first person I told about this, so everyone else is going to be thrilled." He stood up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow House." Riley closed the door behind him.

_They're okay. Tomorrow, they will be free of Bill, they never hear from him again..._House's thoughts were broken when he heard a gunshot and screams from outside.

House went outside of his apartment and walked into the street where some people were standing over something. House slowly walked towards the crowd, but he could not get through because everyone was in the way.

Amy, his neighbor turned around and saw House in the crowd. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed House's arm.

"Oh, it's horrible! Can you help him?" she asked.

Amy led House over to the center of the crowd. When he got there, House stared down at the person on the ground. In the moonlight, House could see Riley's lifeless eyes that only minutes ago had held so much excitement, the only emotion House had ever saw in him.

House looked down the street to see if he could get a glimpse of Riley's shooter. All he could see was an empty road.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. House turned to see his Amy looking down at him.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"No," House answered. He looked around in the crowd. "Was anyone here when it happened?"

"I was," one guy said. "Some guy just walked up to him and shot him, then ran off, jumped in his car and drove away."

House sighed. In the distance he could hear police sirens. House limped away from the scene. As he was walking, he dialed the Police. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Princeton Police Department."

"Detective Riley was just shot-," House began.

"I know sir. The Police should be there any minute now," the operator explained.

"No, they are. I'm Gregory House, and Riley was working on the case with the disappearances PPTH. Just before he was killed, he came to me and told me some really important information about the case that nobody else knew. So-,"

"Sir, if it was that important, Detective Riley would have told somebody else."

"But he didn't! I need to talk with someone so that I can tell them where to find Bill and rescue them," House yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Listen; right now I have more important things to be dealing with. Good bye." The operator hung up.

House cursed. So much for the Police. And the FBI would probably be the same. So House decided to take matters into his own hands, and carry out the deed that Riley prompted him to do.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, predictable. But it works. :D Review please and have a wonderful day/night/whatever.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter of RITC (the acronym of the story)! Although I'm having to rewrite a lot of it, I'm excited! I predict 5ish more chapters, so it's counting down now!**

* * *

House had made up his mind; he was going to go now before he changed his mind. Even though Riley was dead, House had all the information he need, and he wasn't going to hesitate, because apparently, nobody else was going to help him.

House considered going to the authorities again, maybe getting someone more competent the second time. However, House doubted that anyone would believe him; they would first ask how House knew the information and then they would question if he was involved in Riley's murder. No, it was best if House went to do this alone.

House put a gun in his front right pocket of his jeans. He left his apartment wondering if he would ever return there again. Sighing, House got into his car and drove to his destination.

House knew the place where Riley had said Bill was. House drove in silence there, his mind reeling the entire time. _Was Riley right? Was this the right place? Would Bill be waiting when he got there? Were they even alive, and was he wasting his time?_

House shook his head as though trying to rid himself of his thoughts. House concentrated on driving in the unfamiliar place. In not too much time, House found the proper road.

House got a sudden chill when he turned onto Strauss road. It was pitch black outside and no other cars were on the road. House turned off his headlights and used the moonlight to see where he was going. He went past several houses and then he found the address he was looking for - 2836.

House parked his car against the curb and turned off the engine. House stepped out of the car and stood in the lawn examining the place he was about to go into, risking his safety. It was a normal looking house. The perfect hiding spot. From the front, it looked like a normal size, but when he peered around to see the side, it extended far back.

Knowing looking at it wouldn't do him any good, House walked up to the front door. House tried the door, only to find it locked. House was determined for his mission to not end here, so he looked to see if he could find a spare key of some sort. He tried in all the usual places - under the door mat and under the flower pot, having bad luck at both places.

Sighing, knowing that it probably wouldn't work, House took out his wallet and took out one of his credit cards and carefully slid it next to the lock.

To his surprise, House heard the lock click. Smiling, House put his wallet in his back packet and opened the door. _This might be easier than I think, ____House_ thought. He quietly shut the door behind him and locked it like it was before.

House turned around and looked the room he had stepped into. The lights were dim, but he could see a kitchen to his right and a living room to his left, and he could see other doors in both of those rooms that lead to somewhere else in the home.

Where to start? House first thought that he should start yelling and see if anyone responded, but then again, he didn't want to alert certain people to his whereabouts. Certain people like Bill, considering he didn't already know that he was here.

House looked to the door in front of him. Curious, he went opened it and it creaked open. Inside there was so dark that House could not barely see what was in front of him.

Closing the door made the surrounds much darker, but House used the walls as a guide, walking quietly as he could. After a few hesitant steps forward, House discovered that there was stairs that lead down into the darkness.

"Shit," House said. Grimacing in pain, House leaned against the wall and he slowly limped down the stairs. After what seemed like one stair to many, House felt that there were no more steps. Still using the wall as a guide, he felt along the wall until he felt a crack in the wall. It was a door. House hurriedly placed his ear against the door.

"Chase shut up! I'm tired of your crap!" a familiar immunologist's voice said.

"You're over reacting, I didn't do anything but-," Chase said trying to defend himself.

"Over reacting? You insulted me. That's doing something!"

"Just ignore him Cameron," Foreman said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cameron snapped.

House couldn't help but laugh at what he hearing, but stopped when he heard his laughter echoing off the walls.

The argument in the room stopped.

"Did you hear that?" House heard Wilson say.

"No. Not at all," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I heard it too," Chase said.

"Do you think it was Bill?" asked Foreman.

"I don't know," Cameron said. "It didn't sound sadistic."

"Hey," House said.

"...House?" Wilson asked.

"No. It's someone pretending to be me." House could hear their footsteps coming closer to the door.

"How did you find us?" Cameron asked.

"It doesn't matter," House whispered.

"You shouldn't be here, do you know what would happen if Bill found you here?" Cuddy said from the other side of the door.

"What? Is he going to capture me and put me in there with you all?" House asked. "I have a feeling he was going to anyway."

"House, Bill will kill you if he finds you," Wilson protested.

"You're right - _if he_ finds me." House's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could now see the many locks on the door. Apparently, Bill was really motivated to keep them inside that room. There was no way that he could get in there without the keys. House pressed his forehead against the door, trying to think of what to do. "I'll be back," House said.

"What? You find us, and then leave us?" Foreman asked.

"I'm coming back," House said. "I'm going to go and find the keys to get you out of here."

There was a momentary silence, and then Cameron spoke up.

"Be careful."

House smiled. "I'll try." Then House made his way back up the stairs.

From in the room, they faintly heard a door shut.

"I hope he comes back okay," Cameron said.

"Yeah, and I hope that Bill doesn't find him before he comes back," Wilson said.

No one said anything while House was gone; they were busy listening for a sign of House coming back or worse...sounds that could show that Bill found House.

Then they heard the familiar irregular footsteps echoing from the other side of the door.

"I'm back," House said.

"You found the keys?" asked Chase.

"I think so." House began trying different keys to the locks.

"They're working," House whispered. House put the last key in and unlocked the remaining lock. Then he twisted the doorknob and swung open the door, revealing the ducklings, Wilson, and Cuddy crowded around the door.

For a moment, they all stood speechless. Finally, Wilson found the words to talk.

"You're here! You're actually found us!" Wilson said.

"Yeah, aren't I the greatest?" House asked. "You all have some worshiping to do for a certain handsome man. And I want all of you there so let's go before anyone knows that we're getting out here."

"Don't move."

The others gasped at what they saw. Bill was behind House, pointing a gun at the doctor's back. Bill had a deranged smile, who looked as if he was playing a high-stakes game, and he had just won the big prize.


	18. Chapter 18

**Today's update comes with two chapters for the price of one! (I put up two today). Word count on this chapter: 911. You know, the number you call for the police :) I didn't do that on purpose.**

**Oh, I haven't done a disclaimer since chapter one. I am not David Shore, and I don't own House or any of it's characters. I only own the fic and Riley, who is now dead so he doesn't matter any more.**

* * *

Bill smiled as he held House at gunpoint. "How nice of you to stop by," Bill said. "You did my job for me."

"You killed Riley," House said sternly.

"It had to be done. He was meddling around too much. Now give me your weapons."

House didn't move.

"Now," Bill said again with more force.

Sighing, House took the gun out of his pocket, and Bill snatched it out of his hand without taking the gun away that was aimed at House.

"Give me your phone too," Bill ordered.

"I didn't bring my phone," House said.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Bill patted down House looking for his phone and any other weapons that House may have brought. House smiled at the others, trying to convince them that he wasn't afraid. He wondered if the terror he felt was showing instead of the smile.

Unfortunately, Bill found House's phone. Bill waved it in front of House's face before putting it in his jacket pocket. "Now that we got that settled, go in there with the rest of them," Bill said, forcing the gun into House's spine.

House looked over his shoulder. "Why?"

In one quick motion, Bill placed the gun into the side of House's head. House held his breath and looked to the side to see the shiny metal next to him. Someone whimpered.

"Because I said so," Bill said in a rough, harsh whisper

House glanced over to the others. _There's nothing else I can do, _thought House_. I tried to come and get them out, but I only got myself caught._

Bill remained aiming at House as he slowly stepped into the room. Chase and Wilson made a spot for House to stand in the doorway.

Bill lowered his gun and smiled. "Good. For a second, I thought I was going to have to kill you."

House tired to say something back but couldn't.

Bill went to close the door, but then looked back at the other. "I almost forgot." He reached forward and grabbed House's cane. House tried to hold on to it, but Bill yanked it out of his hands. "I wouldn't want this to be used for your advantage," Bill said.

With that said, Bill slammed the door shut, and locked it from the outside with the keys that House left in the door.

House turned around to face the others. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy, and Wilson - they were all there. From what he could tell, they were unharmed. However it was clear that they were frightened and tired.

"I'm -," House began, but he stopped. What would he say? I'm sorry that I didn't get you all out? I'm sorry it's my fault you're here to begin with? House wasn't the apologizing kind of guy, and he wasn't going to start now. House sighed and looked around the gloomy room that served as a prison.

"Are you okay?"

House looked over at Cameron who had spoken to him. Even in the worst of times, Cameron would still be the one to care about one's well-being.

Without answering her, House limped to the other side of the room, which was extra difficult due to the fact he didn't have his cane to support him. House slid down the wall to sit on the ground, and the others silently followed behind him, and sat on the floor around him.

"How did you find us?" Wilson quietly asked.

House stared at the floor. "Riley found out where Bill was taking you all. He came and told me."

"Is it true what you said? Is Riley really dead?" Cuddy asked.

House nodded.

There was silence in the room from shock of learning of Riley's death. It was Foreman that spoke up first.

"So why are you here? Why didn't someone else come to get us?" he asked.

"Because I was the only person that knew! The only other person that did was shot down in the middle of my street tonight!" House yelled.

"What do you mean, there has to be others-," Wilson began.

"No. I was the only person Riley told. And when I tried to tell other people, they didn't believe me. So I had to come here," House said.

"So now know one will ever find us," Chase said, looking down at the ground.

House looked up. "Chase, I'm sure everyone else would appreciate a little more optimism." He sighed. "I'll think of something."

Foreman laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure this new plan will work as good as your last one that ended up with you getting captured like the rest of us."

"At least I tried," House said.

"You didn't try hard enough!"

House started to say something else, but Cameron stopped him from doing so.

"Would you shut-up? I'm tired of hearing people argue," Cameron said.

"You hypocrite! You were just arguing with me before House came!" Chase yelled.

"Stop!"

Everybody looked over at House.

"We can get out of this. We just have to work together." House sighed. "Anyone ever saw the movie _Kill Bill_?"

Everybody sighed and rolled their eyes, annoyed at how House could be making jokes at times like these, but then they remembered that was just how he was. And they were somewhat glad that they had some comic relief.

* * *

**A/N: _Kill Bill_ is a move where Uma Thurman kicks some major butt. I thought the title was fitting :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 of _RITC _(I made an acronym for the title). R&R and have a happy Labor Day! I'm happy because this reached over 20,000 words!**

* * *

House sat in a corner in the room, observing everybody else. They had made themselves comfortable during their stay. The guys had rolled up their sleeves and removed their ties, and the females had pulled their hair up in ponytails. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron were grouped together in one area while Cuddy and Wilson sat on either side of House. Every time when Wilson or Cuddy tried to start a conversation with House, they got no response. That's why they were so surprised when House started talking to him.

"I'm sorry."

Cuddy and Wilson both looked sideways at House.

"What for? Hitting me in the face with a baseball bat?" Wilson asked.

House looked at the nasty bruise that spread across Wilson's cheek. "That's not what I was going to say, but I guess I'm sorry for that too."

"Apology accepted."

House sighed. "I'm sorry that this all happened. I know it's my fault, I-,"

"House, seriously. How can this be your fault?" Cuddy asked.

"I misdiagnosed-,"

"House, if something like this happened every time you misdiagnosed or treated a patient bad, we would have all been dead a long time ago," Wilson pointed out.

"Wilson's right," Cuddy said. "This is beyond your control. Bill is just psycho."

"I can't argue with that," House said. Even though Cuddy and Wilson's words were convincing, House still felt like he should have done something different.

Seeing that he still was upset, Cuddy placed a hand on House's knee. Looking up at her, House realized that if he was going to do anything, he needed help. Maybe it wasn't too late to do something different.

"Hey, losers," House called out. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron looked over at House. "Yeah, you're the losers. Come over here."

The three younger doctors stood up and walked across the room to where House, Cuddy and Wilson sat on the ground. Their faces were shadowy in the dim light of the room, but House could still make out their faces.

"I think it's about time that we try to figure a way out of here. You guys have been here for how long? And you're still here," House said.

"Funny," Chase said. "I thought that we were locked in a windowless room that is guarded by a psychotic, murdering mobster."

"That's true mate," House said. "But now that I'm here, we can think of a way to escape."

"I thought you had it under control," Foreman said.

"I do. I just want some in-" House was interrupted by the door opening.

Bill quickly looked over the room and shut the door behind him. He swiftly walked across the room to where the others were. "Now that everyone is here, it's time to start what I have planned, and if you don't follow my instructions, there will be consequences."

"What do you want from us?" Cameron asked meekly, clutching on to Chase's arm.

"Right now, I want you to shut-up!" Bill yelled, causing Cameron to shrink down. Bill took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Sit," he ordered to Chase, Foreman and Cameron. Wordlessly they did as he said and sat down with the rest.

"Is this your great plan? Having us sit?" House asked. "Because having sore butts is terrifying."

The others tried to stifle their laughter but it quickly quelled away when they saw anger flash in Bill's dark face. House wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't going to let Bill intimidate him any longer; Bill had done enough damage and House was going to prevent him from doing any more.

"I think by now you would have learned to be quiet," Bill said as he started to pace the floor in front of the doctors.

"And this is the time where you tell us of your evil plan? Do you plan to rule the world? No, wait. I think you're more of the kind to want to destroy the world," House said bitterly.

"House, stop," said Wilson nervously. House started to say something in reply, but Bill cut him off.

"There's no use. There is nothing that he could do that would make me change his fate," Bill said, staring at House the whole time.

House glared back at Bill. House could usually stare people down and make them turn away, but Bill wasn't moving his gaze. "You don't control fate," House whispered.

Bill chose to ignore House's comment. "Now, to business," Bill said as he stood in front of them. "The moment you came in here, you sealed your fate. Each one of you will die." He dramatically paused, waiting for it to sink into everybody's mind.

House glanced to see how the others took the news. Wilson looked sick and Cameron's eyes were filling with tears that had begun to run down her face. House looked back at Bill, not surprised by what he had said. Bill had told House that he would take the things he cared about away forever, and so far Bill has kept his word in everything else so House didn't think he would change his mind on killing them.

Bill continued. "But out of the kindness of my heart, I will let you choose who will die first," Bill explained, not breaking eye contact with House to entire time.

Everyone except House and Bill looked at each other, checking reactions and to see if anybody was going to volunteer to go. No one offered.

"You don't have to decide now. I'll give you awhile," Bill said.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to House.

"No," Cuddy said tugging House's sleeve. "We don't have to decide this now."

"I'll take the blame," House said.

"No!" Wilson protested.

"Actually, it is his fault," Bill said.

"Kill me and let the others go. They don't deserve to be tortured like this," House said.

"An act of sacrifice. How sweet, and very unlike you House. Too bad I won't accept it," said Bill.

"Why not?"

"Because I am going to kill you last. So you can see all of them suffer and die in front of you, and then you can mourn and blame yourself for their deaths," Bill sneered. "And just when you can't take anymore misery, you'll be begging for your death. And I will gladly give it to you."

Everyone, including House was silent.

"So decide among yourselves who it is going to be."

"And you're doing this just to get revenge on me?" House asked.

Bill stared down at House with utter dislike. "That and the fact that I hate you."

"You hate me? What a shame."

Bill kicked House swiftly in the stomach, making House bend over clutching where Bill had kicked him. Then Bill stepped back and brushed his jacket off and ran his hand through his hair, and stepped towards the door and opened it. "You have ten hours," Bill said, and then he slammed the door shut leaving the others to their personal hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ho-hum, another chapter. Author's notes at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

The group silently inhabited the room without acknowledging each another. The same thing was lurking in everyone's mind: what was going to happen to them next.

House was standing up leaned against the wall, looking at the others across the room. Occasionally, someone would look over to House, but then they would quickly turn away after a few seconds. However, Wilson continued to stare at his best friend. He could see the determination in House's eyes, but also he could see the helplessness that was hidden behind his stern blue eyes. He knew that this pained House, as it did all of them, and that he could do nothing about their predicament.

"House…," Wilson said slowly.

House looked down at the floor. "What?"

"There's nothing we can do," Wilson said. "We just have to-,"

"No," House plainly said.

"Wilson's right. There isn't anything we can do at the moment," Cuddy said. "The best thing that there is for us to do is to wait."

House shook his head. "There has to be a way." Again, the others had fallen silent, except Cameron, who was softly crying in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest.

House sighed and placed his forehead against the concrete wall. "Why do you have to cry?"

Cameron sniffed and looked up at House with her swollen red eyes. "Really? We only have to choose which one of us will die, and you wonder why I'm upset. I don't want to die…"

"None of us are going to die," House said plainly.

Chase looked at the crying Cameron and then to House who was standing across the room. "If you keep saying that, it's not going to make it true," Chase said.

House glanced over to Chase with a blank stare. "You're killing my hope, you know that?"

"Well that's not good enough." Chase stood up and walked over to House with clenched fists. "You have to do something!" he yelled.

"Why me?" House asked aloud, although he had been asking himself the same question since this whole experience started.

"Because…you said you can. And I thought that you could. But I guess…" Chase's voice trailed off.

"What?" House said, leaning in closer to Chase, who was now only a foot away.

"I guess that you can't. Bill has totally disabled you. And you're too upset and you just won't admit it, because this is all your fault and you can't do anything to stop it from happening."

The other saw what was going to happen before it did, but they were not fast enough to stop it. House lunged forward towards Chase throwing a fist him. But Chase dodged and smacked House in the face. House staggered back a few steps, but then swung at Chase again, this time making contact with his nose. Chase stepped back, holding his nose. He then looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

Wilson and Foreman ran over to stop House and Chase from fighting. Wilson grabbed House's arms and Foreman went over to Chase to see if Chase was okay.

"And now you're taking out all your anger on me," Chase said.

House went to attack Chase again, but Wilson grabbed House's shoulders attempting to hold him back. However, House managed to struggle out of Wilson's grip and he tackled Chase to the floor. Chase squirmed and flung his fists at House, but House pinned Chase to the floor.

"Take it back!" House yelled in Chase's face.

Chase didn't answer; he was struggling to get away from House.

"Take back what you said!"

"No." Chase tried kicking House, but failed.

House slammed Chase against the floor. "Now!"

Chase was shaking in fear. "Okay, I take it back!"

House let go of Chase looked down at the younger doctor. Chase stood up and backed away from House and stood between Cameron and Cuddy. A few seconds ago, he had been brave in confronting House, but now he looked in fear at him. Cameron tried to look at Chase's nose, but he swatted her hand away.

Wilson offered a hand to House so he could stand, but House didn't take it. He was still looking at the floor where Chase had been.

"House? Come on," Wilson said nudging House slightly on the shoulder. House still didn't budge. "It's okay. Chase is fine, right?"

"Sure," Chase said as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"See? Now get up."

House still sat on the ground. Worried, Wilson knelt down beside him. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

House shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Wilson asked.

Instead of answering, House leaned onto the floor, placing his hands down on the dusty floor. He brushed his hands on the floor. By now, the others were interested in House's actions also, and they stood behind Wilson looking at what House was doing to the floor, whatever that was.

"Look, House, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was thinking. I've been here too long and-," rambled Chase.

"Shut-up unless you want me to punch you again," House said. He continued what he was doing.

"House, are you okay? You seem to be acting a little…crazy. Crazier than what's normal for you," Cuddy said.

Startling them all, House slammed his fists on the floor, making a loud echoing noise.

"House, stop it!" Wilson said. He tugged at House's shirt. "Get up."

House pushed Wilson's hands away. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Foreman scoffed. "Yeah. We're not deaf."

"No!" House said with frustration. "Listen." He pounded on the floor again.

"I don't know…," Wilson began, but Cameron cut him off.

"I heard it too. It sounds…hollow." Cameron knelt down next to House, putting her hands on the floor beside House's.

"Hollow?" Chase asked. "How can the floor be hollow?"

"It means that…there's nothing under there," Cameron said.

House smiled. "Or it could mean that there's something under there. Listen." He hit an area next to him, and then he hit the area in front of him for comparison. "Did you get it that time?"

Wilson nodded. "It does sound different."

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "But…what is it?"

"I'm thinking that for there to be a hollow sound, there has to be empty space under here. And a floor can't really have empty space unless…" House ran his hands on the ground, and then smiled. "Unless there's a trapdoor."

"Trapdoor?" Chase asked incredulity. "That's…"

"Good? And it's all thanks to you Chase. When I slammed you to the ground, I noticed that the floor sounded different," House explained.

"Uh…you're welcome?"

"No. You should be thanking me." House put his hands between a crack in the floor and he slowly lifted the trapdoor.

"How…why would Bill knowingly put us in here when there's a trapdoor," Foreman asked.

"Maybe his doesn't know. After all, it looked like it was disguised to look like the normal floor," Cameron pointed out. The trapdoor did blend in; the door was made out of concrete like the rest of the floor, and the crack that was used to open the door joined along with the crack that ran down the center of the room.

House had opened the door all the way and peered down into it. All he could see was a hole of darkness about two and a half feet wide. He looked up at the others. "Do any of you have your wallet?"

"Yeah." Wilson handed House his wallet.

"Thanks." House threw it in the darkness, and it made "plop."

"Hey!" Wilson said. "That's-"

"I know. Complain later. The good news is that the bottom isn't too far down," House said.

"That's wonderful, but I want my wallet back," Wilson said.

"You'll get it back." House looked down at the opening in the floor. "Because we're going to go down there."

"What? That's crazy!" Foreman said, throwing his hands in the air. "What if Bill does know that this is in here and it's a trap?"

"What if it's not?" House asked. No one answered him. "It's better than sitting around here, waiting for something to happen. Now who's…," House began but stopped.

The others heard the approaching footsteps too. House, with Cameron's help, quickly shut the door. The others spread out in the room, not wanting be suspicious by them all being in the area where the trapdoor was.

Bill opened the door and looked inside. "I heard a lot of noise. How are things coming along?"

"Great." House pointed to Chase. "I punched him in the face."

Bill nodded. "I'm going to let you know that you have…," Bill said and glanced down at his watch. "Two hours."

"Okay. Bye." House waved to Bill.

Bill slammed the door. No one said anything until after they heard all the locks click and for the footsteps to stop echoing in the distance.

"That…was close," Cuddy said.

"Yeah. Too close," Foreman said.

"Now like I was saying, who is going to go with me?" House said.

"Why don't we all go?" Chase said.

"No. Because if this trapdoor does lead to a trap, the people that stay here still have a chance to save us all," House explained.

"You mean survive?" Chase asked.

"However you look at it, you would live both ways. Saving or surviving." House opened the trapdoor again, and swung his legs into the hole. He slowly lowered himself into the darkness and let go. He landed on his feet, but his legs collapsed and he fell to the floor.

"House!"

"Are you okay?"

"Hey!"

House groaned and turned over, his leg throbbing in pain. He looked up and faintly seeing the outlines of the others. They seemed so far away, even though he knew that they weren't.

"I'm fine. And stop yelling, unless you want Bill to hear you." House felt around on the ground he was on. It was a dirt floor. House ran his hands across something slick amongst the dirt. House picked it up. It was Wilson's wallet.

House sat up. "Wilson."

"What?" Wilson called out above him.

House threw the wallet up to Wilson. Wilson caught it, and looked back down into the hole.

"Am I going to have to do this alone?" House asked.

Wilson sighed. "I'm going to go."

"I recommend not landing on your feet," House said.

Wilson nodded and sat on the edge of the opening, took a deep breath, and fell into the hole also.

House quickly rolled over so Wilson wouldn't fall on top of him. Wilson landed only a few inches away from House.

"Wilson, you idiot."

"Sorry."

House squinted up at the others. "Does anyone else want to come?"

"I do," said Cameron's voice.

Wilson and House heard some movement from up above. Wilson stood up and caught Cameron when she fell from the trapdoor.

"Thanks," Cameron muttered as Wilson set her down

"That's enough," House said. "The rest of you can stay there just in case."

"But…," Cuddy began.

"We're okay. Close the door," House ordered.

"Hurry," Cuddy said.

"We'll try."

"Good luck," Cuddy said.

"You too," Wilson said.

And with that, the trapdoor was shut, enclosing House, Wilson and Cameron in total darkness.

* * *

**Okay, so I did not get the trapdoor idea from Harry Potter. The real story: I was at a point where I could not decide what to do with this fic (mind you this was like 2 years ago). People told me that it would "come to me." So I kind of waited for awhile, but then one day I was at my friend's house and I was running around outside and I tripped on something and fell on my face. It was a trapdoor! It was used for cattle feed...but anways, the idea come, and poof! The rest followed.**

**So, anyways, that was my story to all of you aspiring writers out there that are stuck at a certain point in writing with no where to go, trust me, it comes. You may trip overit like I did. XD Anyways, as always review!**

**Revengent**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a really short chapter, but it's worth it. And none of the main characters are in it (gasp!)!**

**One week before the new season!! -Runs around crazy- I'm pushing to get this complete by then. Here's to hopin'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bill strode down the hall, just coming back with checking in with them. He felt successful, because everything was going just as he had planned. He had done exactly what he told House that he would do. He took away anyone that had any value to House, and Bill wanted House to suffer as much as possible.

Bill didn't intended to kill Riley, but when Riley found out where he was and had meddled too much in Bill's business. Bill had no idea to how Riley found out where he was…but it didn't matter. He was dead now. No one will ever know where Bill was. Bill never gets caught. That is how it goes.

Joey was the only family Bill had left before he had died. Bill still remembers the day he had learned that Joey had passed away.

_Bill's telephone rang annoyingly. Sighing, Bill answered it._

_"Mr. Arnello?"_

_Bill didn't recognize the voice. Bill looked at the caller ID. It said that the ID was "unavailable."_

"_I'm from witness protection, calling about your brother," the man said._

"_Joey?" Bill asked._

"_Yes."_

"_What about him?"_

"_I hate to inform you Mr. Arnello but…your brother has passed away."_

_Bill's words rose from got stuck in his throat. "W-what?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Rare tears burned Bill's eyes. "How?" he managed to say._

_"He died while he was in a coma. He had some kind of a toxin that poisoned his liver-"_

_"Joey had Ornithine Transcarbamylase Deficiency. Is that what killed him?" Bill asked._

_"I don't know. I got the call from the hospital. They didn't go into the details."_

"_When did he die?" Bill asked._

"_Last week."_

"_Last week?" Joey had been dead for a week and Bill didn't know it. Joey had probably had already been put into the ground and Bill wasn't there to see him. He wasn't there when his brother took his last breaths. His life had stopped, and Bill didn't even know._

_"Well, find out exactly what killed him. You know where to find me," Bill said shutting his phone with a snap._

Nobody could ever tell Bill enough information about Joey's death. The feds said that it was too dangerous, if the people Joey had testified against found out that Bill was his brother, Bill would be a dead man as well. Bill never got the true news about Joey's death, but he knew.

Ornithine Transcarbamylase Deficiency; a disorder that can't break up all digested protein. That's what House had so cleverly diagnosed Joey with. House had misdiagnosed, there had been something else that had killed Joey. _It was House's fault that Joey had died, _Bill thought. _And in two hours, he will pay._

* * *

**SO Ornithine Transcarbamylase Deficiency was what Joey had in the show. (I put on the subtitles). If you want to read more about it, here is the link:**

en./wiki/Ornithinetranscarbamylasedeficiency


	22. Chapter 22

**Two updates in the same day! Oh my!**

**And and special thank you to all of you loyal reviewers for helping me break the 50 review line! -parties- But as always, enjoy and drop me line and tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

The three were still looking up after the trapdoor had shut and surrounded them in a cloak of inky darkness.

House was still sitting on the ground. Although he could not see Cameron or Wilson, he could hear Wilson's ragged breathing and Cameron's stifled sobs. If it had not been for those signs of life, House would have thought that he had died and was to be forever forced in this black, painful oblivion.

House took out his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed the remaining two pills that he had. He put the empty bottle back in his pocket and attempted to stand, however the pain in his leg would not allow him.

"Help me up."

Wilson turned to where House was, or assumed where he was since he could not see him. Wilson waved his hands in front of him and walked forward until he touched House's hands. Grasping House's hands in his, Wilson pulled House off the ground.

"Thanks," House muttered.

"You're welcome."

Now that House was standing, he realized that his head was brushing up against the low ceiling. House guessed that the height of the room they were in was six feet tall.

To himself, House laughed. _We're six feet under…_

House bent over, grimacing, and rubbed his leg. Even though he had been through a lot in the past days: a concussion, getting grazed by a bullet, great emotional stress and getting beat up multiple times, he had managed to still be able to keep on going. Only now after his recent struggle with Chase and the six foot drop had he begun to feel more pain.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just great. I just wished I could see a little bit," House said.

"I can help us there," Cameron said cheerfully.

"Well," House said pseudo-cheerfully, "unless you have a jar of lightning-bugs hidden somewhere you can't do much."

Suddenly a light flicked on, reveling Cameron's smiling face.

"A lighter?" Wilson asked.

In the dim light of the flame, Cameron nodded.

"I didn't know you smoked," House said.

"I don't. I took it from _your _desk before Bill took me. I didn't want Cuddy to see a lighter lying around on your desk," Cameron explained.

"Touché."

"I just now remembered that I had it," Cameron said.

"Wonderful. Now give me," House said, motioning for Cameron to give him the lighter.

House took the lighter and slowly panned around the room. To his left, there was a dead end but to his right, the darkness extended beyond the flame's reach. House limped towards it, only to find that when he approached the dark it continued.

House turned to Wilson and Cameron. "There's a hallway," he said, pointing in the direction of the darkness.

"But what's down there?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. That's why we have to go find out."

"But…what if the others are right? What if it is a trap?" Wilson asked.

"Then damn, we're too late. Unless you have a suggestion that would get us back up there." House pointed above him.

Wilson and Cameron walked over towards House. However, he did not look at them directly. He looked where the flickering flame made their shadows on the wall. Bill had trapped them into this predicament and forced them to believe that there was no other reality to their situation and that they would most certainly die. But House was determined that he would break his chains, and he would take everyone with him…

"House!"

Startled, House withdrew from his thoughts and looked at the real forms of Wilson and Cameron standing in front of him. In the little light that there was, House could see how worn they looked. They both had dark circles that consumed their eyes, dirt was smudged on their faces, and their hair was dirty and messy. Cameron's bangs hung limply on her forehead and the bruise on Wilson's cheek intensified the shadow that was already cast by the dim light. House wondered how bad he looked.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

House nodded. "Let's go."

And this time, neither Wilson nor Cameron questioned House's actions.

After twenty minutes of slowly walking down the dark passageway silently, Wilson spoke.

"I don't think that this is going anywhere. We should go back before it's too late."

"Oh, right. And the problem before, which is that we couldn't get into the room, is solved?" House asked.

"No, but it's better that doing this," Wilson said.

House came to a complete stop, turning around and looking down at Wilson. "So what do you suggest we do? Oh I know! House, with my gimp leg, little-bitty Cameron, and pathetic Wilson can make a human ladder and we can climb our way back into the room with the others. But that would leave someone down here…so that doesn't work either…"

"Guys, come on. We may be near the end, and you never know, this might be the only way to save us," Cameron pleaded.

Wilson sighed. "Fine."

"Okay. Now that we have that settled, we-," House began, but he stopped talking when the flame of the lighter extinguished, bathing them in darkness once more.

Wilson let out an exasperated sigh. "Can this get any-?"

House cut off Wilson's rhetorical question mid sentence. "Don't ask if it can, because it always can get much, much worse." House threw the lighter on the floor and stepped on it, breaking the glass.

"So what's your big plan now?" Wilson bitterly asked.

"We are going to keep going the way were already going," House said. He went to start walking away, but Wilson grabbed his shoulder.

"I know why you did this," Wilson said. "You wanted to bide time so that you wouldn't be there when Bill comes back. If you're not there, he can't kill you."

House scoffed. "Wilson…really?"

"You left all of the others to die! And it's your fault that they'll be buried in Bill's backyard in a burlap sack!" Wilson yelled.

"Wilson!" Cameron shrieked.

"Foreman, Chase, Cuddy…don't you care about them House?" Wilson yelled.

House slapped Wilson on his already bruised cheek. Wilson took a sharp intake of breath and took a step away from House.

"Sorry," Wilson apologized after he had calmed down and realized what he had said.

"No problem. I had to stop you from acting crazy somehow. Now both of you, come here close to me," House instructed. House could not see either of them, but he could sense that both Cameron and Wilson were next to him. "Okay, we are going to stay close together. Got it?"

They both nodded but then figured out that their nods would not been seen in the dark.

"Yes," Cameron said.

"Good. Let's go."

Considering how hard it was for the three to stay close together in complete darkness in addition to House's difficulty with walking, they compensated very well. It was not long until they saw the faint light that was coming from the ceiling.

"Bingo," House said. He limped ahead of Wilson and Cameron, walking up an incline that lead to where the light was. He looked up and at the light and pressed his hands against the ceiling and pushed. A door opened, and dirt fell from the opening and landed in House's face. He turned away, brushing the dirt out of his eyes and Wilson opened the door, turning his head to avoid the dirt from falling into his own eyes.

When Wilson fully opened the door, the three turned their heads away from the bright light in which the source that could only be the natural sun. After their eyes had adjusted, they stared in awe at the sight.

"Sunlight…," House said.

"We did it! We made it!" Cameron gleefully yelled, embracing Wilson in a hug.

"Stop celebrating. We still don't know yet if we are completely safe," House said. He crawled out of the hole, Wilson and Cameron following.

When the three stood up and looked at each other in proper lighting for the first time in days, they all laughed.

"You look like crap House," Wilson said.

"So do you." House looked around at their surroundings. It seemed that the passageway had led them to the middle of an open, grassy lot. In the distance he could see the back of the house that they had come from and up ahead on the right was a small pond that House had not noticed when he first came.

"That's where the others are," House said as he pointed to the small house.

"We have to go get help," Wilson said.

"Hopefully with the Police will believe three people if they all show up dirty and beaten. They were not that much help last time." House started walking through the high grass.

House, Wilson and Cameron moved quickly. Even though his ego did not like it, House used Wilson as support so they could move faster than House's limping pace. This helped, because they made it up to house in no time, however when they got close enough, they wished that they had taken their time.

Bill was leaning against the back wall, gun in hand and smiling. The three froze, too stunned to move.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay...this chapter is intense. So all my notes are the bottom, PLEASE read them. Thank you.**

* * *

"Well, look what we have here," Bill said slyly as he slowly sauntered over to where House, Cameron and Wilson stood rooted to the ground. "You thought that you were clever enough to trick me. I thought that you would have learned by now that you can't."

"Oops, my mistake. I thought that you were an idiot," House said.

Bill scoffed and waved his finger at House. "I also would have thought that you would have learned to keep your mouth shut. Look how far it's gotten you already."

"I think it's got me pretty far. Besides the occasional psychopath attacking me, I've done okay." House said.

"House," Wilson warned. House looked over at Wilson to see that the oncologist was shaking and looking at House with pleading eyes.

Bill walked around the three paralyzed doctors, circling them like an animal circles its prey. "I must admit that it was a good idea that you guys attempted. You see, this isn't my home, so I didn't know that the trapdoor was in there," Bill said, continuing his speech. "However, no matter how promising something can seem, the wall of hope can be torn back down, and it's even easier when someone helps you."

"What do you mean?" House asked.

"The so-called friends you left told me where you went. Of course, they did have some encouragement," Bill said looking at the shiny gun in his hand.

Cameron grabbed House's arm and buried her head into his shoulder. "You killed them," she sobbed.

"Killed them? No. When I went to check up on you guys, and three of you were missing, there had to be an explanation to where you had disappeared to. At first they tried to be brave and defended your whereabouts. But when threatened with their life," Bill said while placing the barrel of the gun on the back of Cameron's head, "anyone will crumble."

Cameron began gasping for air and clung to House tighter. House merely pushed Bill's hand away from Cameron. "You wouldn't kill anyone out here. Someone would hear the gunfire."

Bill tilted his head to the side. "Since you're so sure, would you like to bet on that?"

House tried to say something, but words failed him. He started stepping backwards and the others followed.

"Go ahead. You have nothing else to lose," Bill said. House remained silent and glared at Bill. "That's what I thought." Bill gestured to area around him. "Nobody lives close enough to know what happens here, so I could kill you and no one would be the wiser. And I could do it right now."

House stopped walking and looked down. Cameron was clutching his sleeve so tight his shirt was slipping off his shoulder. He leaned down awkwardly and whispered something in her ear. She slowly nodded and they both looked at Bill.

"Care to share?" Bill asked.

"Not really. It's personal," House said.

"House…," Wilson warned again, not wanting to set Bill's anger off anymore more than it already was.

"Don't feel left out Jimmy. I love you too," House said, glancing over his shoulder at Wilson, who looked extremely distressed.

"How nice. Now this is what we are going to do. You are going to follow me back to where the others are, and then I'm not going to leave that room until all of you are dead? Do I make myself clear?" Bill asked.

"Crystal," House muttered.

Bill nodded and motioned with his gun for them to go. "House, why don't you lead? You know the way?"

"Sure. My pleasure." House slowly limped past Bill, meeting eyes with him and stopping to match his glare. "Too bad you had to be like this. We could have been good friends I think."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. Too bad you have to ruin it all," House said.

"So I'm a spoil sport. Oh well." Bill nudged House to continue walking. "Now go."

House sighed and looked over at Cameron. He hoped that she would do what he had told her to do, and he also hoped that Wilson would catch on and do the same. "Do you want to hear a story?" House asked.

"No," Bill grunted. "Go."

"But it's interesting. It's about the first time I ever got into a fight."

Bill sighed. "Humor me."

House nodded. "I was sixteen and at the time I was living in France. The other boys didn't like me. You know why?"

"You're an ass?" Bill asked.

"Correct. So one day after school, this group of older guys came up to me and started picking on me like low self-esteem bullies do. It turns out that I had been flirting with one their girls."

"That sounds like you."

"Am I that much of a whore?" House asked. "But anyway, it turns out that that guy didn't like that I had been hanging out with this girl, and asked me why I was talking with her."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that she liked me better."

"That sounds like you too."

"Yeah, I guess it does, but I told him the truth." House looked over Bill's shoulder and saw that Cameron and Wilson were slowly sneaking away. His plan was working; he just needed to stall Bill a little longer. "So of course, the guy throws a punch at me, and before I know it, I have three older guys beating the shit out me."

"I can't imagine why…," Bill said.

"That's not the best of the story. So I get away from the other guys and I get back home. Of course, my mother is the one that is concerned, is cleaning the blood off of my face and is lecturing me that fighting is bad, but at the same time is glad that I am alright. But it's what my dad says that makes this story so great. Do you know what he said?"

Bill shrugged.

"He says, "Next time win, or I'll show you a beating"." House crossed his arms and looked at Bill who was digesting the words that House had just uttered.

"Great story. Now can we go?" Bill asked.

House shook his head. "I'm not done yet. Today will be the day that I make my father proud."

"What…" Bill looked around, and noticed for the first time that Cameron and Wilson were no longer standing behind House. He looked further ahead and saw that they were running a few yards away. Bill went to run after them, but House hit Bill over the head with a rock that he had found on the ground. Bill dropped his gun and sank to his knees.

House bent over and picked up Bill's gun. "Doesn't feel so good, do it?" House asked. Bill cursed and tried to grab House, but he had already started sprinting away as fast as his injured leg would carry him without looking behind him.

"House!" Wilson yelled. He and Cameron had stopped and were waiting for House to catch up.

"Go! Get out of here!" House yelled back. He was tempted to look over his shoulder, but he resisted. It was only a matter of time before Bill would catch up to them.

Even though he was in great pain and his leg was throbbing, House tried to get away faster. Wilson ran back to House and he draped House's right arm over his shoulder to help support House.

"Wilson, save yourself," House gasped. "Leave me."

"No. I'm not leaving without you," Wilson said. Wilson began to half drag House back to where a very terrified Cameron was standing. She was trembling and staring behind the two guys. House and Wilson looked at each other, and then looked over their shoulder to see a very displeased looking Bill.

House ducked out from Wilson's shoulder and pushed him forward. "Go!" House roared.

Wilson shook his head and Cameron stood ahead, looking behind her and then back at the scene in front of her not sure of what to do.

"It's not you that he wants, he wants me!" yelled House.

"True. But they aren't getting away either."

The three turned around to see that Bill had caught up with them and was looking menacingly at them. At that instant, Cameron started to run and grabbed Wilson's arm and began to drag him with her. Bill tackled House to the ground and struggled to get the gun out of House's hand. Smiling, Bill put his knee on House's right thigh. House yelped in pain, and when Bill saw his opportune moment, he snatched the gun out of House's hand and quickly got up and sprinted after Wilson and Cameron.

With anger and adrenaline pumping through his veins, House turned over and tried to get up off of the ground. After failing once, he resorted to crawling on the ground with his elbows.

What occurred next seemed to happen in slow motion. House watched as Bill caught up to Wilson and Cameron. Cameron screamed, but House could not hear her due to his own blood pulsing in his ears. Bill fired one bullet, and hearing that, Wilson pushed Cameron to the ground. Wilson turned around, and before he could take another breath, Bill shot him in the chest.

The bullet rang in House's ears long after Wilson had fallen over clutching his chest. Things then turned back to normal speed. Cameron jumped on Bill's back and began hitting him and kicking him senselessly, and with some amount of hidden inner strength, House got up and ran to where Wilson was lying on the ground.

House did not know what was happening between Bill and Cameron at the moment. He collapsed at Wilson's side in the grass. Wilson smiled but it faltered between his sobs.

"Wilson, I'm so sorry," House said. He looked where Bill had shot Wilson. It was under his shoulder, but above his heart. Blood was soaking through Wilson's shirt and Wilson looked down in disbelief.

If Wilson got immediate medical attention, he would live, but the way things looked at the moment that was impossible. He would continue bleeding, and then…

"Not your fault," Wilson choked.

"Don't die," House said.

"I don't want to."

"You'll be okay," House said, trying to sound convincing. "It turns out that Bill misses sometimes after all."

Wilson tried laughing but his ragged breathing prevented him from doing so. House wanted to say something else, but he didn't know what to say to Wilson in his possible last moments. For the first time in his life, House was losing someone close to him and knowing that fact stung his eyes with tears.

"Too bad for Dr. Wilson. He will just lay here until he dies."

House turned around to see Bill standing over them. With one hand, he held Cameron by the hair, and with the other hand he aimed a gun at House.

"If you don't get up now, I swear to God I'll kill you."

House looked back to Wilson. Wilson gave him an encouraging nod.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay," Wilson said.

House nodded. He slowly got up and limped away with Bill and Cameron, leaving Wilson on the ground. House turned his face away from Bill and Cameron not wanting them to see tears spill out of his eyes and down his cheeks, because he knew that the last words Wilson had said were not true.

**Notes:**

_-ducks flying objects- I had to do something drastic, it's not in Bill's character to stand there and not lash out!_

_This was really hard to write, and most of you probably know why. But in case you don't know why, here you go: I am Wilson's #1 fan. I am a self-proclaimed Wilson fangirl. And I hurt him! -sobs- But this has been one crazy fic so far, so you never know what could happen. (So that's some more mystery for you). I wanted to show some good 'ole House/Wilson friendship. I never see much anymore due to it all being angst post Wilson's Heart stuff, and I miss friendly fanfic Wilson. :( And I think that House and Wilson's friendship is amazing, and yes, I do think that House would cry if he thought that his best friend was going to die, especially after every thing he has been through in this fic._

_So don't hate me too much. :)_

_-Revengent_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ugh, I've been looking at this chapter for days. It seemed that I cuold never get it right. It kind of moves fast, but oh well. It fits theme I guess. So I'm sorry if it sucks XD**

**ALERT! This is the penulitime chapter. So only one more after this.**

**Oh and visit my profile for the shipping showdown! Vote for your favorite House ship! Over 25 options!**

House and Cameron silently walked in front of Bill, not daring to look at each other. Every time one of them would stop, Bill would place his gun against their backs, the cold metal against their spine encouraging them to continue.

House kept shaking the idea out of his head that he had left Wilson to die. Actually, he was _forced_ to leave Wilson to die. From the little inspection that House had been able do, it seemed that the wound itself would not be fatal; it would be the excess bleeding and system shock that would occur that would harm Wilson the most. House bit his lower lip, rethinking the scene in his mind; Wilson turning around, the surprise in his face when he was hit, and the simple smile that knew that he was going to die.

House clenched his fist and choked on his tears. _It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

House now knew what it felt like to be fueled with revenge, the desire to avenge the person that had been taken away from you. What Bill had been doing to him this whole time, House now wanted to return the favor.

However, no matter how horrible House could act sometimes, he knew that he was not as brutal as Bill.

House felt something messing with his hand. He glanced down to see that Cameron's hand was trying to open his closed hand. House released his hand and let Cameron's fingers intertwine with his own. Cameron gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked up at Cameron, who was attempting to smile, but her lips were quavering.

For once, House appreciated her caring, smothering personality.

Once they had come to the front of the house, Bill told them to open the door and go inside. House looked around the somewhat familiar surroundings. He had been in there a day before, or was it two days before…House didn't know. House stopped in front of the door that leads to the passageway.

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked.

House sighed and opened the door, revealing the dark passageway of stairs. He looked over his shoulder at Bill.

Bill made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go."

House leaned against the wall and took one step down. Pain electrified through his leg causing him to stop and bend over, grabbing his leg.

"Move," Bill ordered, pushing House a little.

"Can't you see that he can't?" Cameron shrieked.

Bill slapped Cameron across the face. She gasped and turned away, her hand to her cheek.

House tried taking another step, but stumbled and fell against the wall.

"Pathetic," Bill said.

House gritted his teeth and used the wall as support to stand up right. Fuming with anger and hatred, House gather saliva in his mouth and then spat in Bill's face.

Enraged, Bill wiped House's spit off of his face and slung it on the floor. Bill then raised his arms and pushed House with all of his might. House was unstable standing up, so when Bill pushed him he lost his balance. Cameron tried reaching out to grab House's arm but he couldn't reach, and he fell down the stairs and landed sprawled, face down on the floor.

"House!" Cameron ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She knelt down next to House, lifting his head of the ground. "Are you okay?"

House grunted. "I feel like I fell down a flight of stairs."

Cameron sighed and helped House sit up. House muttered something that sounded like a mix of "Wilson," "dead," "bastard," and "Vicodin," however Cameron did not ask him to elaborate. House looked at Bill who was descending down from the dark.

Bill sauntered down the steps, looking pleased with himself. Giving House an once-over, Bill then stepped over House and produced a set of keys out of his pocket and proceeded to unlock all of the locks on the door. With Cameron's help, House managed to stand up and take a difficult step towards Bill. Bill had his back turned to them, so House raised his fist and…

Bill turned around and stopped House's arm from coming down onto his own head. "I thought that you might try that."

House jerked his arm away from Bill, glaring at him. Bill, who was unaffected, merely turned the doorknob and flung open the door, it hitting the wall with a clash.

Chase, Foreman and Cuddy were sitting on the floor with their hands tied behind their back. When they saw House and Cameron they first looked glad that they were okay, but then hung their heads because they knew that if they were here then they did not get any help, and nobody was coming to save them.

Bill shut the door behind him, enclosing them all in the same room.

"I'm sorry!" Cuddy blurted.

"Yeah, he threatened us," Chase said. "There wasn't anything we could do!"

"It's okay," whispered House.

"Where is Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't you have something to tell them House?" Bill asked.

House shook his head.

"I think you do, tell them what happened to your friend." Bill leaned in a whispered into House's ear. "Tell them what you did."

"I didn't kill him, you did!" House yelled. "You shot him and left him to die!"

Cuddy, Chase and Foreman let out a collective gasp. Cuddy closed her eyes and shook her head furiously. "No," she said.

"Oh, yes." Bill walked to the middle of the room and spun on his heal and looked back at House. "It was the first of many deaths tonight."

"No one else is going to die," House said through gritted teeth.

Bill smiled. "That's what you think." Bill clapped his hands together. "So did you figure out what order in which you are going to die? Wilson took the first spot, but now it's time for the next person."

Everyone looked straight at Bill, determined not to falter and break into tears.

"Eh, nobody?" Bill asked.

Cameron went and sat down with the others on the floor. "House is right; you're not going to hurt anybody else."

Bill let out a small chuckle and pointed to House who was standing next to him. "You're going to believe this guy? The one that got you all into this mess?"

Foreman nodded. "You can't control us."

Bill's mouth contorted into a frown. "So you're trying to brave again I see. Fine, we can do this the hard way." Bill opened the chamber of the gun and took out all of the bullets. He held them in his hand so they all could see them, and then placed them in his jacket pocket, all except for one. He held the bullet between two fingers. "Since you're not going to decide who's going to die, we'll let fate decide." He placed the bullet in to one of the bullet chambers, closed it and then spun it. "A game of Russian Roulette. There 

is a one in six chance that the gun will go off now. It should make this situation a little more interesting," Bill said.

"Why don't you go first?" House snarled.

"No thanks." Bill walked over and pointed the gun first at Chase. Chase took a sharp intake of breath and turned his head away.

Bill pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Chase sighed in relief.

"This time isn't your turn. Next." Bill moved his aim to Foreman. Foreman gulped and stared straight ahead. Bill pulled the trigger and again, nothing happened.

"My, aren't we lucky?" Bill next moved to face Cuddy. She was looking at House and tears were slowly running down her face.

_I have to stop this, _House thought. _Wilson already…another person can't die._ Whatever he did was going to be risky, but if any action he did had the opportunity of getting them out of here alive, he was going to do it.

"You have a twenty-five percent chance of dying in the next few seconds. Do you have any last words?" Bill asked.

Cuddy closed her eyes as more tears spilled on to her cheeks. Bill knelt down and ran a hand across her cheek, wiping away her tears. Cuddy shuddered.

House saw his chance when Bill was next to Cuddy. The hand that Bill was holding the gun in was aimed away from Cuddy's face. It was now or never.

House took two plunging steps forward, bent down and twisted the hand in which Bill was holding the gun. Surprised with pain, Bill let the gun go and grabbed his wrist. His head shot up and looked at House. He slowly rose from the ground and faced House.

"You think you have the upper hand now that you have my gun, don't you?" Bill asked.

"It seems that way," House said. Cameron untied the ropes that bound Chase's wrists together, and then they both untied the others while House and Bill talked.

Bill laughed.

"What's so funny?" House asked.

"You won't kill me!" Bill said. "You may be a misanthropic bastard, but you're not a murderer."

"It's never too late to start." House took a deep breath and aimed the gun at Bill while the others observed nervously.

House pulled the trigger once. Bill still stood unharmed before him.

"Now you have a one out of three chance. You're getting there," Bill stated.

House nodded and went to pull the trigger again, but he hesitated. Bill was right; he wasn't a murderer.

But what about Wilson? And Riley? And all the pain that they had all been through? Was it enough to justify murder for this man?

"I told you that you were too much of a coward. You're not going to kill me when you have a chance, like you did earlier when you had the gun outside. You could have ended it then, but you didn't. If you did, your friend would still be alive," Bill said.

House pulled the trigger again, and again nothing happened.

"Fifty-fifty. It could go either way." Bill shrugged. "So what are you going to do House?"

House blinked. His mind was telling him to fire at Bill, but the other part of him was telling him not to.

"You may be cunning and a medical genius, but the fact that you are a self-centered, abrasive, narcissistic, pain in the ass makes you unbearable. You don't care about others until you need them, and you don't even show any appreciation when they do help you. You suffer and you drag others down with you," Bill said.

"So do you. You're upset that your brother died, so you're taking it out on me when I had no part in his death," House said.

"Yes you did!" Bill shouted.

"How do you know?" House asked.

Bill started to talk but faltered. "You can't even kill someone that has made you miserable. You aren't what everyone thinks you are. Go on. I dare you to shoot me."

House hand shook as he was aiming it at Bill.

"Come on!" Cuddy yelled.

House didn't move.

Bill smiled. "I knew I was right. You will always lose."

House pulled the trigger and the shot of the gunshot echoed in the room. Everyone snapped their focus to Bill who was looking down at his chest where blood was soaking through his shirt.

Bill fell to his knees and looked up at House with wide, blank eyes. "I…was wrong."

House lowered his arm and watched as Bill collapsed to the floor.

When they realized that the person that had been terrorizing them had died, excitement rushed in, pushing out their fear.

"House! I love you!" Chase said as he ran up and hugged House. The others laughed and came over to House also. They all praised him with thanks and Cuddy even kissed him. However, House was unaware as to what was happening; his mind was drifting elsewhere.

House felt sick because he was thinking of everything that had just happened. He had killed someone, even though they deserved it. Bill had killed Wilson. Wilson…he would be celebrating here with them if he had only killed Bill before…

"House? Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

House shook his head. He closed his eyes and the last things he heard were Cameron and Chase running out of the room yelling that they were going to go find help and Cuddy begging House to not die. But the only thing House could think of was that he now didn't have to deal with the facts of life.


	25. Chapter 25

**So...my excuse for the delayed update? My computer got sick. But anyways...**

**This is the _final_ chapter of _RITC_. It's sad for me, I've been working on this for two years on and off. It took me forever to figure out how to end it. There is a surprise! that might make some of you happy. I can't say much more now, or it will spoil it, so look down at the bottom for author's notes.**

**And two other things before I start. One, if you have not checked out my poll on my profile, you really should. It's "The Final Shipping Debate." So go vote for your couple! Huddy is in the lead, with Hameron close behind :)**

**Two, thank you for all that have signed up for author alert for me. I have many plans for fics now that my computer is working again. The one that I will be starting soon is called _Silence. _In it, House will have to deal with a very surprising condition brought on by some events...so if you want to know when it's out, sign up :)**

**And without further ado, the last chapter...**

* * *

"So House, has this experience changed your mind about anything? Procedures? Ethics?"

House tilted his head as if he was thinking, but then shook his head. "Nope."

The man sitting across from House sighed. "Nothing at all?"

House shrugged. "Bill was psychotic and on an anger-spree, and I just got in his way. Besides, I didn't get his brother's diagnosis wrong, so Bill's whole motive was pointless."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Cuddy managed to find out from those blasted witness protection people. It turns out that Joey didn't follow the doctor's orders," House explained.

"Why?"

House shrugged. "Suicide? We will never know."

"Do you regret killing Bill?"

House shook his head. "Not at all. He deserved it for all the hell he had put us through. And at the time, I thought he had killed my bestest buddy."

Wilson smirked. "Thanks, for killing in my honor. The tears were nice too."

"I wasn't crying."

"Sure, now that I'm okay you deny it. _But I know,_" Wilson said, smiling while House squirmed in discomfort.

"Whatever," House said while looking away from Wilson's bemused face.

It had been two months after the incident. House had blacked out after shooting Bill, and the first thing he remembered was being jolted awake in a bumpy ambulance ride. He opened his eyes to see that Cuddy was sitting next to him and Chase was talking to a paramedic at the foot of House's stretcher.

"_I…what-," House began, confused in the crowded vehicle._

"_Shh. Don't talk." Cuddy placed her hand on House's forehead. "Everybody is going to be okay."_

"_Not Wil-,"_

"_Don't worry about him. The others are in another ambulance," Cuddy said soothingly._

_House opened his mouth to talk, but then couldn't think of anything to say, and then he floated back into unconsciousness._

The next time House woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

_His head and leg was throbbing, as were other parts of his body. He looked over to his right to see Cameron dozing in a chair and Foreman reading the newspaper. They both had changed out of their ratty clothes that they had been wearing when they had been held captive and they also looked much cleaner._

"_Hey." House's voice was horse and he could barely hear it himself._

_However, Foreman must have heard, because he peered over his newspaper, and when he saw that House was awake he threw the paper in Cameron's lap, causing her to stir slightly._

_Foreman went to House's bedside and shined a light in House's eyes. House turned his head away._

"_Don't do that," House said._

"_How do you feel?" Foreman asked._

"_How do you think?"_

_Foreman sighed. By now Cameron was awake and was standing next to Foreman with a crutch under her left arm._

"_What happened to you?" House asked._

"_I sprained my ankle," Cameron said._

"_Oh…" House looked over to Foreman. "Is there anything wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing besides a few bruises. Chase has a broken nose, but Cuddy is okay," Foreman said._

"_Where is Cuddy?" House asked._

"_She's talking to the police. This is big-time news," Cameron said. "You wouldn't believe the reactions when six of this hospital's best doctors were brought into the ER."_

"_I can see the media going wild now." House closed his eyes. "What is wrong with me?"_

"_Well, you still have your old injuries, but of course with the trauma you went through they got worse," Foreman said, feeling House's pulse at his wrist._

"_And my leg hurts like hell," House said._

"_I'll give you some more pain medicine," Foreman said, and he went around the other side of the bed and fiddled with the IVs._

"_Did Bill die?" House asked._

_Cameron's eyes met Foreman's. Cameron sighed and looked down at House._

"_Yes," she said._

_House nodded._

"_It had to be done. You're not going to get into trouble," Foreman said._

"_I know." House wanted to ask about Wilson, but he didn't have the courage._

"_I'll be back," Foreman said. When he left the room, Cameron sat on the edge of House's bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in his sheets._

"_It's going to be okay," she said. "It may not seem like it now, but it will be."_

_House scoffed. "Losing your husband doesn't make you an expert on death."_

_Cameron stared at House. "I never said I was."_

_Foreman came back into the room, pushing a wheelchair._

"_Do you feel good enough to go for a ride?" Foreman asked._

"_No," House said._

"_Come on, you're healthy." Foreman disconnected the heart monitor and placed the bags of saline and morphine on the bed._

"_I don't want to go," House protested. He just wanted to lay there and think of things he could have done differently. Bill was right; he should have killed Bill when he had the gun while they were in the field outside. That way, Wilson would still be alive._

"_You're going," Cameron said. She got up off the bed and pulled House's hand, making him sit up._

"_And what makes you think I'll do what you guys say?" House asked._

"_Because right now, you're weaker than us," Foreman said as he helped a reluctant House off the bed and into the wheelchair. Foreman hooked the bags of medicine on the hook on the back of the chair._

"_I can still take you down," House said as Foreman began to push the chair out of the room. House looked to his side and Cameron who was limping beside them. "Especially you, since you now have my signature limp."_

"_Ha ha, that's so funny," Cameron mockingly said._

_As the three went down the hall, other members of the hospital smiled as they went past. House couldn't remember the last time a fellow employee had been happy to see him._

"_Where are we going?" House asked, bending his head back and looking up at Foreman._

"_To see somebody," Foreman said, not looking down at House._

"_Who?"_

"_You'll see," Cameron said._

_Foreman and Cameron had taken House down to the intensive care wing. House had no idea what they were up to. Cameron opened the door of a room and Foreman pushed House in._

_At first, House couldn't believe it. He stared at the figure in the bed as Foreman pushed him at the bedside._

_It was Wilson. Alive and breathing on his own._

_House looked up at Foreman and Cameron, both of which were smiling._

"_What…how…?" House asked. He was dumbfounded at the sight of Wilson, who House had thought as a dead man._

"_Remember, Wilson is a doctor. He was able to take care of himself when he was bleeding to death," Cameron said._

_House smiled and looked at the rise and fall of Wilson's chest._

"_Is he going to be okay?" House asked._

_Foreman nodded. "He had surgery to remove the bullet. But…"_

"_What?"_

_Cameron sighed and rung her hands on the edge of her shirt. "But due to the injury, they had to remove some of Wilson's muscle in his shoulder."_

_House subconsciously touched his damaged leg. Foreman and Cameron noticed but didn't say anything._

"_He will be okay," Cameron said quietly._

"_That's great," House said. He continued to watch Wilson's breathing._

"_It's been awhile since his surgery," Cameron said. "We thought that…you would like to be here when he wakes up."_

"_Sure."_

_Foreman injected a medicine that would take Wilson out of the sedation. Wilson's eyes slowly fluttered open and he muttered something incoherent._

"_Wilson, can you hear me?" Foreman asked._

_Wilson nodded. He then looked at his shoulder. "Shoulder…hurts."_

"_They were able to remove the bullet, but since you were shot close range, the damage was worse," Cameron said._

_Wilson turned his head to the other side and saw that House was there for the first time._

"_Hey," Wilson said._

_House smiled slightly, but then frowned again. From years of knowing House, Wilson knew that something was wrong._

"_What's wrong with me?" Wilson asked House._

"_They had to remove some of your muscle in your shoulder," House said._

"_How much?" Wilson frantically asked._

"_You'll have trouble after the wound is healed, and the muscle most likely…won't grow back," Foreman said._

_Wilson slowly nodded, the pieces falling in to place as he stared at the ceiling._

"_I'm sorry," House quietly said._

_Cameron and Foreman left the room, letting the two friends discuss what they realized was private matters._

"_It's not your fault," Wilson said point-blank._

"_Yes it is. I should have killed Bill when I had the chance."_

"_That's not your job to kill him."_

"_I did though, later," House said._

"_Really?" Wilson asked with curiosity._

_House nodded._

"_Wilson?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm glad that you're alive."_

"_Me too."_

_House looked down at his lap. "When I thought that you had died, I…I couldn't…I didn't know-,"_

"_I understand," Wilson said. "You were worried."_

"_Devastated is more like it," House mumbled._

_Wilson chuckled. House looked up, wondering what Wilson could find funny at such a serious matter._

"_Sorry. It's just that you, sardonic Greg House, have feelings after all," Wilson said._

"_So?" House asked, full with annoyance towards Wilson._

"_It's so…strange."_

"_Don't get used to it," House said._

"_Your secret is safe with me," Wilson promised. "But I think the others know now too."_

_House brushed off his last comment and looked into Wilson's boyish brown eyes. "But really, I am sorry."_

"_Thanks House."_

_The two were silent for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts until House started to laugh._

"_What?" Wilson asked._

"_Now you're a cripple too," House pointed out._

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "Now I get to be like you. Joy."_

"_I hope you don't get too much like me."_

"_Yeah, there's only room for one of you in the world," Wilson said._

"House?"

House was brought back to present time in the hospital cafeteria and looked up to see Wilson staring at him from across the table.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." House sighed. "How does your arm feel?"

"Great." Wilson raised his left arm and ran his hand through his hair to show House that he could move his arm, but Wilson grimaced in pain as he did so.

"It hurts," House said.

Wilson let his arm drop. "Yes, but the physical therapy has helped a lot."

"How can you be so blasé?" House asked.

"I'm alive. That's all that matters."

House silently agreed.

Wilson took a bottle of pills out if his pocket. A grin spread out on House's face.

"The difference between you and me is that I only take one at a time," Wilson said, showing House the single white pill in his palm.

"I didn't say anything," House said. "But you might-,"

"No."

"Whatever."

House reached across the table and grabbed Wilson's bag of chips off of his tray.

"I've been back to work for one day, and you're already stealing my food," Wilson said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," House said with a mouth full of chips.

Wilson sighed. "Me neither."

--

Later that day, Wilson was sitting in on a differential with House and his team. They had come up with some brilliant idea (Chase's idea), and Foreman, Chase and Cameron had scurried off. They now knew the proper diagnosis; a simple sinus infection gone astray, instead of the deadly cancer or Lupus that they had thought that it was previously.

House erased the white board and turned around to Wilson who was sitting at the table.

"I'm going home before Cuddy finds me and forces me to do more work," House said.

"Me too. She's has been nagging at me all day to leave early," Wilson said.

"Pizza at my place?" House asked, throwing his red tennis ball at Wilson.

Wilson caught the ball with his good arm and then tossed it back to House. "Sure."

And the two friends walked down the hall of the hospital like usual, like nothing has changed.

However, in retrospect, a lot had changed. The memory of the terror that Bill had caused would stay fresh in their hearts and minds for a long time, some longer than others, and for some it would never go away. It would remind them to watch out for themselves and to value every day that they were safe and alive.

The incident had brought them closer together, although they never talked about it or acknowledged what had happened amongst each other. Before, Cuddy and Wilson did not associate with Chase, Cameron or Foreman outside of work, but now they regularly met for different things, and House would even show up most of the time. It was the unsaid condition for people that shared such an experience as they did.

Others that had asked them about what had happened soon learned that they did not want to discuss it, so the subject was quickly dropped. However, they – the ones that had been held captive – knew, and they supported the others.

And they understood when they were walking, if another one of them were to suddenly turn around and clutch their chest in fright and fear echoing in their hearts, they knew that the past was coming back to haunt them by playing tricks in their mind all caused by Bill's actions, for they knew the familiar feeling all too well.

Fin.

* * *

**So Wilson lived. I thought it would teach House a better lesson. And it would be rare for somebody to die from what happened to Wilson.**

**I had a very fun time writing this. When I started, I had no idea where I came up with the idea, or how the rest was going to go. All I wanted was for House to be in a tough situation.**

**The way I made House in this I did on purpose. On multiple occasions, we have seen where House in fact does have emotions and the ability to have compassion for others. So in this I wanted to showcase it and at the same time keep him character, which is really hard to do. (House is the hardest character to write, followed by Cuddy.) House is not a jerk all the time. I just closed my eyes and thought of what he would do and say when something like this happened, and also the same for the other characters. And NO, I didn't imply that Wilson and House are gay in this. Two men can care for each other and cry if they think the other is dying without being gay. I think Wilson is the person that House loves most in the world (in a friend way), so his reaction to Wilson's "death" I feel is genuine.**

**And I ended on a kind of ambiguous note because how can someone go through what they did without being changed?**

**So...that's it. I might do a alternative ending if my muse strikes me, but it will be after I start _Silence._ So thank you so much for reading and sticking with me the whole time.**

**And if you ever want to chat about House episodes or other stuff, or ask me a question, you can always send me a PM. I always answer.**

**-Rev**


End file.
